Mon Petit Fauteur de Troubles
by Keepitup2319
Summary: "You know." He said as he fondly carressed a lock of her hair. She coiled away from him and moved her head making him let go.. "You are more trouble then you seem." Tiana glared at him her hatred rolling off in hot waves. "And youre the pain in the ass, Ive always expected." She retaliated. "Aw, mon petit fauteur de troubles." He said fondly then left.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

A/N…...soooo it's Junish. I have decided to do the story Junish. OKAY!...that's it :) Enjoy 3

….

Tiana smiled as she ran through the town her feet hitting the freshly made mud. The people around her shook their heads and went on with their evening routine before they went in for the night.

"Tiana come back here!" Her friend Charlotte yelled after her. Everyone looked up at her shouts surprised.

Tiana laughed out loud as she poured on the speed getting away from her mud faced friend. As she got further away Charlotte's shouts became quieter. Coming to the edge of the forest Tiana stopped and tried to catch her breath but her relief was short lived at Charlotte came crashing into her from behind.

"AH!" they both fell to the ground and began to roll down. When they came to the bottom Charlotte was already up and fussing about her newly made now very ruined mud stained dress. Tiana took a twig out of her hair and brushed the dirt she could get off with her hand. After wiping the mud stain on her pants Tiana was met with Charlotte's fuming face to which Tiana began to laugh. Not that she could help it Charlotte's face was half covered with mud and her hair was now in a disarray.

"It's not funny!" Charlotte shouted her face becoming redder as she stamped her foot.

"You're-You're right." Tiana gasped leaning on her knees trying to get her breath.

"Tiana fix it!" Charlotte whined her foot stomping.

Tiana nodded her head and stood up but bent back down due to a cramp from running and laughing so hard. Charlotte huffed and went back up the hill to go home and wash up. Catching her breath Tiana went to follow her back up the hill but stopped. There was a cart and most of the women standing around it. Tiana got up and went in the direction of it but a hand stopped her. She looked down to see one of the elders with a grim look on her face.

"Hey. Whats going on?"

"A tribute." the old woman spat but she held her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"I don't understand."

The old woman dragged Tiana from the line of sight and began to explain.

"The "king" wishes for the women to be tribute to him so he sick his guards on them as blood bags."

"Blood bag?" Tiana looked at the women who were being piled into the cart. Tiana knew of the stories which she supposed why she always sent to her father by this time of year. The vampires, fairies, werewolves and elves were all in a war against the orcs and goblins. This had been going on for years and had gone through 3 generations of the royal family and regrettably humans were caught in the crossfire. Although some villages did join the war effort. Helping as much as they could to defend against the ogres and goblins attack with some aid from others.

"Why are they here?" Tiana asked looking down at the woman.

"No one is exempt from this tribute." she glared in the direction of the cart as if she knew a thing or two about what was happening but Tiana was still confused.

' _Charlotte.'_ Tiana immediately began scanning the crowd of woman looking for her best friend. Before she left she kissed the elder womans forehead, as custom then went to find her friend. The woman whispered for her to stay out of sight as she left. She got as close as she could in the crowd without being spotted and took a closer look. She breathed a sigh of relief when did not see her friend among the crowd although she was still worry about where she was. Tiana left her place behind the cart and went to go find her friend else where. She looked behind the buildings and allyways hoping to find her but they were dashed when she heard shouting.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT YOU HEATHEN!"

' _Oh no.'_ Tiana felt dread course through her as she ran back to the square her heart pounding in her ears.

But as she came to the square it was too late. The cage door was closed and a lock was in place.

' _No. No. No.'_

The cart started to pick up speed and Tiana sprinted after. No one where there to stop her because everyone in the square was too scared to come out of their homes. Tiana lost the cart as she began to slow down from running to hard and the trees all began to blur together.

"Tiana!"

Tiana made a hard right and soon found the cart again. Her breath showed in the cold night but she was sweating like it was summer. As she made it to the cart she jumped up and latched onto the bars that were on the door.

"Tiana!" Charlotte stood up hopeful.

"Shh." Tiana tried to keep her balance as she went to find the lock. She looked down at it and was more then glad that it was a simple lock that she could easily pick. She grabbed the hair pin she always kept in her hair and used her right hand to keep her balanced. Soon a crowd gathered at the door talking excitedly of escape. Tiana was able to get the lock undone but the cart stopped so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell off of the ledge. She rolled a couple of yards away in the mud almost hitting her head on the tree. Tiana stayed for a moment on the ground dazed. The cart came to a full stop and Tiana watched as the driver hopped down from his post to see what was going on in the back. He came to the back with a staff in hand. All of the women immediately backed up from the door. He examined the lock wondering how it had become unlocked but Tiana was getting up by then which caught his eye. He turned to her surprised.

"How did you get out?" he snarled lighting up the staff.

Tiana looked at the deadly blue light and took a deep breath.

' _One.'_ She took a deeo breath. ' _Two.'_

"I didnt escape." she informed her eyes glaring deadly at him.

' _Three.'_ she used what energy she had left and ran towards him. He raised his staff to strike but she slid under his parted legs and immediately got to her feet and began to try and get the lock off again. The guard turned quickly and caught her by her hair and threw her back to the ground. Tiana got to her feet and wrestled him for the staff but she was more then tired from the running she had done before this. She hooked her arm under the staff and elbowee him into the throat catching him off guard. He stumbled back catching his breath which he got in no time. Tiana made the mistake of going around his with her back turned to him. Turning the head of the staff, the guard hit Tiana in the back of the neck stunning her. Tiana fell forward onto the ledge of the cart crippled by the pulse of electricity running through her. The guard stood up and licked his upper lip and put his staff on his back. He moved Tiana to the side so he could reach the lock. Once he was dons he picked Tiana up and put in the cart lying on her back. The women did not move until he closed the doors. Charlotte was the first to Tianas aid putting her head in her lap.

"Tia." she moved the hair that came out of her ponytail from her face.

"Yeah." Tiana groaned not able to say much else.

"Im scared." Charlotte confessed looking at the closed door.

Tiana took a deep breath steadying herself before she got up to face her friend.

"We'll be okay." Tiana promised squeezing her friends hand. "I promise." she nodded.

Charlotte felt tears begin to run down her face and she fell on to Tianas shoulder and began to sob.

"We'll be okay." she whispered patting her friends back.

The women around them began to cry to and all sat near Tiana and Charlotte in despair.

/%/

I guess Ill stop there. Yeaaaaah Ill stop there. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and if so. Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

A/N

I am so sorry. I started this story off completely wrong please forgive me. Okay so started the story….sometime last week and that is all the information I give. *shakes head* that's a no no. Okay so recap. New story YAY! Going to be every Wednesday. And i really hope you guys enjoys it. Only one Author's Note the rest is story. Enjoy ;)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana groaned as she peeled her eyes open. Her head hurt so bad and her mouth felt fuzzy.

"Tia?"

Tiana's eyes opened a bit then closed. She tried again and was met with her best friends worried expression and very dirty face. Immediately Tiana knew something was wrong. Her friend would never allow her body let alone her face gey even a speck of dirt on it. Her head turned uncomfortably in Charlottes lap as she got her bearings to sit up on her own. Taking a deep breath Tiana slowly sat up anf swung her legs over the seat she was on. She rubbed her eyes with much force trying to dispel the headache but ended up seeing stars and colorful ribbons instead. Staring at the hay covered floor beneath her Tiana realized that they were moving at a slow pace and she was surrounded. Tiana looked up and saw grim faces of women. Some as looked as young as herself which was seventeen and others as old as thirtyone or older.

"Wh-h-how long have I been out?" Tiana finally stumbled out lookinh at Charlotte.

"Who knows. We dont even know how long we've been here."

"Or where we're going." another chimed in.

Tiana looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to find a girl who looked no more then thirteen. Any response died on Tiana'a tongue as she continued to stare at the girl. She hada frightened look which made Tiana's heart break.

"Can anyone see out those bars?" she asked as she skimmed her memory for any escape plan.

Before anyone could move the cart stopped and everyone froze. Tiana stood up on two unsteady feet. She swayed a bit but caught herself on the low hanging piece of wood above her. Everyone held their breaths as the doors opened revealing the driver and two other men next to him. They came in and in response everyone stepped back. The driver and his collegues grabbed the nearest women and covered their eyes with a cloth. The other women tried to get away but the men overpowered them. Tiana was the last to be binded which didnt take much because the driver was prepared for her. She was pushed out with the rest of the women onto an uneven road.

"Tiana?" Charlotte whimpered.

Tiana reached out her hand and placed it on Charlottes shoulder. The driver tried to take her hand off but Tiana held firm. Eventually the men just let them walk that way. Tiana looked through the open area that was under her cloth. All she saw were her boots and the dirt she was walking on. Soon the dirt turned to pavement and the pavement turned to wood.

"We'll take them from here."

"Oh come on we wont look."

Tiana heard a jangle of keys and a door opened to her left. They were lead in and the blindfolds were taken off. She was in a room with the other women. There were towels and bars of soap laid out in front of them and individual showers were to their right.

"Undress and take a quick shower. When you come back out there will be fresh clothes for you wear. From there you will be fead and then taken to where you can sleep."

Everyone stared at the woman who stood on a box. No one moved and no one said anything.

"Chop. Chop." she clapped her hands and got down. She moved the box out of the way and left the women alone to shower and change and do whatever they needed.

"Im scared." the little girl from before whispered.

The women closet to her, who was in her late twenties with firey red hair and bright green eyes, comforted the girl by putting her arm over her shoulders.

"Its going to be okay." she whispered to her. The girls response was a sniffle and she buried her face in the womens shoulder.

"Will it really?" Charlotte asked looking at Tiana.

"I dont know." Tiana answered truthfully.

Slowly the women grabbed the towels in front of them and took turns in the individual showers. As promised clothes were waiting for them. It was a simple tunic and pants with loafers. Again the women came back in and lead the women out of the bathroom. This time no blindfolds were involved. Tiana marked the places they passed. They went past stairs and through a door that led to open cells. Each had two beds in it and varred windows.

'At least we can tell what day it is.' Tiana thought to herself. The female guard began to divide the women into the cells. Greatfully Tiana was with Charlotte in the middle of the room.

After all the women were in their cells the women announced that their dinner woulfbe brought to them promptly. Charlotte sat on the bed right of the window. Her shoulders were hunched and her mood was very dejected. Like many of the women Tiana stood at the cell door with many questions going through her head. Hearing a sniffle Tiana turned her head expecting to see the little girl but she was staring blankly at the window. She turned all the way around to see Charlotte wiping her eyes.

"Hey. Hey." Tiana was immediately at her side her arm over her shoulders.

"Tiana what are we gonna do? Big daddy has no idea where i am and your mom. Your mom-" she blubbered which turned into a sob.

Tiana looked at the floor trying to think of anything to say that would ease Charlottes pain.

"It's okay. We're going to get out of here." she promised squeezing Charlottes shoulders. "We will."

Just then the door from down the hall opened. People came in carrying trays of food with the female guard behind them. She had a clipboard in hand and a pencil between her fingers. Tiana hadnt noticed till now but the women looked oldly familiar. She then realized that the women used to be a soldier in the war and under her fathers regiment. Suddenly Tiana knew exaclty where they were and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. As the trays came under the cell the woman began to call off names.

"Rachel! Phyllis! Gabrielle! Charlotte! Briana!"

Tiana choked on her food when Charlottes name was called as Charlotte froze.

"Tiana. What does that mean?" Charlotte asked afraid.

As the guard passed them two other female guards came in behind her and went into the cell grabbing her Charlotte.

"No!" Tiana lunged for Charlotte but the guard that did not grab Charlotte held Tiana back.

"No! No! Tiana!" Charlotte kicked and screamed as she was dragged away. Tiana pushed the women to the side and ran after Charlotte down the hall. She made it to the staircase where she was met with one of the male guards. She looked around him and saw that Charlotte was already half way out the door.

"Charlotte!" Tiana tried to go under the man but he put his arm in her way bascially clothes lining her. Her breath was knocked out of her as she fell to the floor.

"You just keep getting into trouble dont you?" he leaned down with a sick smile of his lip.

Tiana tried to back away from the driver. He was so close that she could see a scar on his lip and specks of gold in his cold dead green eyes.

"Down Nathan."

As Nathan looked away Tiana elbowed him in the face and scrambled to her feet. She got half way up the steps but was brought back down. Nathan grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her down and back to her cell.

"No! No!" Tiana struggled against him. She slashed at his face anf tried to pry off his arm that was mainly like steel. With the cell door open Tiana was thrown in. Her head wouldve hit the wall if she hadnt sprung up so fast in order to get back out. The female guard who held her back before pointed the taser at her making Tiana stop in her tracks. The electric blue light bounced off the womans sneer that looked out of place on her perfect face.

"You should stay back. This time it will be more than a shock." Nathan warned her.

Tiana stepped back like an animal in a cage still ready to pounce at any moment. The cell door closed but Tiana was still pacing the floor even as Nathan and his companion left.

"Just stay down. Bind your time." the women with the clipboard said as she finally left the room. All was silent when the women were left alone. Tiana was fumingly silent but then came to a realization. She took the womans words to heart and sat on the cot to the left of the window. She folded her legs under her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, she began to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

*waves* hello follower and everyone else reading this :3

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Alright! Everyone out!" a female guard came by the cells banging her staff against them. Tiana stayed put with her eyes closed and breath even.

"Hey!" the guard banged onto Tianas cell but she did not move.

"Don't make me come in there." she warned getting out her keys.

Tiana breathed in and out, never breaking her concentration.

"She won't move." one of the prisoners informed as she passed by the guard and the cell. "She hasn't for ten days."

"Does she even eat?" the guard asked.

"A little. She eats the bread but that's it." the woman shrugged as she walked away from them.

The guard glared at Tiana who still breathed in and out.

"Fine." the guard hit the door and pocketed her keys. "It's not like he would pick someone like her anyway." she walked away leaving Tiana alone.

Tiana opened an eye and watched the back of the guard.

Midday came and Tiana was still sitting crossed legged on the cot. She heard the footsteps of the women and guards as they came and went. She heard every conversation that went on in the day and all the crying that happened at night. Unfolding her legs and stretching Tiana marked off another day as night fell. It had been ten days since they took Charlotte. Ten days too long. She heard the doors open to the cell again and she went back to her position on the cot. The women filed in and wet to their respective cells. Guards followed behind them with trays of food for their dinner. They slid the trays under the bars as they passed. After they were finished Tiana waited until the guards left and the women were too engrossed in their conversations to notice Tiana get up and take the piece of bread off of the tray and go back to her bed. She got her pillowcase and put the bread in it with the rest of them.

' _That should do it.'_ Tiana thought as she tied up the bag.

"E-excuse me."

Tiana looked to her left and saw a girl who looked about fifteen with long black hair tied at the base of her neck and innocent chestnut brown eyes looking at her.

"Yes?" Tiana finished tying the bag and looked at the girl.

"C-can i have the rest of your food? I haven't eaten anything since the trip and it was long and we got in late." the girls broke down into sobs.

Now that Tiana looked closer she saw that the girl looked starved. She got up and took her tray from the ground. She maneuvered it through the bars so that the food wouldn't fall. Today she noticed it was almond nuts, apple slices with goat cheese. The girl took it gratefully and began to eat it. Tiana heard the doors to the cell open.

' _It's time.'_ Tiana took a breath and went to the cell door and stood there waiting.

The same guard from before came down the hall taking the trays from the women. She came to Tiana's cell surprised to see her standing.

"Well. Well. Look who decided to get up."

Tiana did not respond. She kept her hands to her side with her head held high.

"I need your tray." the guard held out her armored hand.

Tiana heard the girl suck in a breath. "I don't have it."

"Well it just didn't disappear now did it?"

"No."

"Then give it."

"I dont have it." Tiana said again.

The guard by this time was at the end of her patience and put the trays near a chair that sat against the wall. She took the keys from her waist and unlocked the door then she took the staff from her back and stepped inside. Tiana backed up a bit to allow room between them.

"You have been giving us trouble since day one. Im sure his highness would not miss one miscreant." the staff was now blazing blue and pointed straight at Tiana.

"Nor would he miss another imbecile." Tiana grabbed the staff and stepped into the guards space. She took the heel of her palm and hit the guard in the nose. Immediately the guard let go of the staff and held her bleeding nose. Tiana swung the staffs end which met the guards face knocking her out. Stunned silence followed after the guard went down. Tiana took deep breaths to calm herself down before she put the staff down then pulled the guard to the chair and sat her on it. She went back to her cell and grabbed her pillowcase.

"Good luck." the girl next to her whispered. Tiana nodded grabbed the staff then left.

She took the stairs that Charlotte was taken up. When she got to the hallway that was lined with windows that looked out to a garden she made a left instead of going straight. The hall she went down had doors on each side, in which Tiana checked every, one. After coming to a few empty ones tiana became anxious. A lot of what ifs began to cloud her mind making her stress and worry. At her third door on the right side of the hallway Tiana looked at the design hoping to find any clues to know who was in there. But all that she saw was a heavy oakwood door and that was it. She sighed and pushed open the door and again had no luck, well except for the lady that was in there asleep but still no luck.

"I cant believe theres actual life in this place." Tiana commented as she went on. She came to her last door and again no Charlotte. Tiana rubbed her eyes as sleep came to her. She heard voices to the left of her and quickly went in the opposite direction. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let her waves cover her face from anyone looking on.

"Hey."

Tiana did not stop walking as the guards followed her footsteps.

"Hey!"

This time Tiana broke into a run, her hair whipped back from her face as she took any turn that came her way.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!"

' _Like that's gonna happen."_ Tiana looked back at the two guards chasing her and smiled. They were very far behind making her feel great but her victory was short lived when she collided with a broad chest.

"What do we have here?"

Tiana looked up and saw that it was another guard. Without hesitating Tiana lunged at the guard staff in hand. With surprise force she knocked him down and brought the staff down to his neck. He stopped her wrist and flipped her so that he was on top. He punched her in the left eye making her lose her bearings for a bit. When she came to she began to fight for control of the staff. Tiana kneed him from the back until he led up. She threw him off and stabbed him with the taser end of the staff. The guard shook violently under the staff. Two more guards came from behind her knocking her to the ground. Tianas forehead hit the ground making her bleed. She struggled to her feet and faced the female head on.

' _There was another.'_ her thought came too late as she was attacked from behind. She was put in a chokehold but the male guard who had an iron grip. She choked trying to take off the pressure. She elbowed him repeatedly until she struck his nose and temple making him let go. His nose was bleeding and eye was cut but Tiana did not stop. She ran towards the woman and quickly grabbed the fallen staff that was next to the other fallen guard. She went attack but was hit on the head from behind. Her vision went blurry then dark until she fell to the ground unconscious.

/

"So you're telling me. This petite woman. Beat all of you." a fuzzy voice came to Tiana as she began to wake up.

"Shes tougher then she looks."

"I dont doubt it. No wonder you guys arent generals." the voice sighed. "Why is she out anyway?"

"We. We dont know. When she passed out we heard her calling a name. Charlotte or something." one of the guards shrugged.

"Well lets hear straight from the horse's mouth shall we?"

Tiana groaned as she lifted her pounding head which felt heavy.

"Hello dear. You have caused much trouble since youve been here."

She licked her dry lips and swallowed.

"What is your name?" the voice got close to her.

"Uh your highness I-I would not do that if i were you." one of the guards advised as she saw him getting close to her.

"And why not? It's not like she'll be doing back flips anytime soon." he chuckled. "I dont she even remembers her name."

"I remember my name." Tiana seethed still looking at the ground. Although her focus was still hazy.

"She speaks." he said surprised.

Tiana glared up at him seething.

"What is your name."

She sneered and looked back down not answering him.

"You wont tell me? Very well." he walked away from her and tossed up some grapes he had in his hands. "There was a name you were calling though. Charlie? Spot? Elizabeth?"

"Charlotte, sir."

The man snapped and pointed at the gaurd happily. "Charlotte." he nodded and went to the throne sitting down.

A door to Tianas left opened and Charlotte was brought in by chains around her neck, wrist and ankles. Tiana felt tears come to her now swollen eye as she watched charlotte be dragged in. Her attire consisted of a pale green body suit with a golden yellow train behind her. Gold bracelets jingled as she was brought in and the long necklaces were moving every which way.

"I believe this is the girl you're looking for."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

*waves* hello follower and everyone else reading this :3

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I believe this is the girl you're looking for."

Tiana tried to move to go to her but the guards who held her, kept her down by pushing on her shoulders. The guards who pulled Charlotte in were now standing still waiting for their next command. Charlotte had her head down and breathing was labored as if she just ran a mile. The man on the throne popped another grape in his mouth and chewed in silence. In the silence Tiana maneuvered herself quietly so her chained wrist were now in front of her. It was silent for awhile until he got up with a box in hand.

"Charlotte." he walked up to her trying to gain her attention but it seemed as though she was unconscious standing up. He whistled and snapped his fingers in her face, at this she responded.

"Hello." he smiled and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Your friend is here for you." he turned her head so that she was looking at Tiana. "But I have the hardest time getting her to tell me her name. Won't you be a dear and tell me?" he purred gently moving her hair from her forehead.

Tiana made a silent plea with her eyes but Charlotte didn't seem to get it, since her own eyes were dimmed and hazy.

"Tiana." she whispered.

"Tiana." he rolled the name on his tongue as if he enjoyed it. "Thank you dear." he pulled a needle that was attached to a syringe from out the box and stuck it into Charlotte's shoulder.

"Charlotte!" Tiana pushed forward almost getting to her friend but the guards had a stronger hold.

"See." he threw the needle back into the box and tossed the box to the floor next to Charlotte. "You give something to get something."

"What did you do to her?" she seethed still trying to get up.

"Oh nothing." he turned to her and saw hatred in her eyes. "Just a little game we're playing."

"What kind of game?"

Charlotte at that point screamed and writhed on the floor. Again Tiana tried to move.

"One that she isn't very good at winning." he mumbled as he watched Charlotte convulse in pain then he turned to Tiana with a smile on his face. "I bet that she couldn't withstand a simple drug in small doses without passing out. She bet against it. So far i'm winning." he turned to watch Charlotte again who was in fact on the verge of passing out.

Tiana racked her brain trying to figure out what to do. How could they get out of here without...being killed.

"Let me take her place." Tiana suddenly said ripping her eyes away from Charlotte to the man who was causing her pain.

He turned to her surprised but a knowing smile was on his face.

"Oh?"

"Please. Just. Let me play your stupid game and not her."

"Why?" he walked over to his throne his boots echoing. He sat down allowing his cape to drape over the side as he leaned forward with his elbows to his knees. "You would eventually get the chance to have your turn why take hers?"

"Be-" she stopped when another scream ripped through the air. "Be-because i-" tiana swallowed the bile in her throat before she finished her sentence. "Because I am more, experienced than she is." she finished looking at the ground.

"Experienced?" he leaned back crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "In what way?"

Tiana flushed as she still looked at the ground.

"I think she means sex Prince Naveen." the guard who was holding Charlotte interjected. Everyone in the room either snickered or stared at Tiana.

"Thank you for that." he said sarcastically getting up and going over to Tiana.

Tiana didn't look up. She was afraid to see Charlotte's still body since the screaming had stopped and she was, well, embarrassed.

"Now why would I care about that?" Naveen kneeled in front of her.

"Well you wouldn't have to be gentle with this one?" the guard who had Tiana's chains yanked at her. She glared at them sideways, he would be the first she would take out.

"And you also wouldn't have to teach her anything." the guard to her right added.

"True." Naveen stared at tiana, analyzing her. Trying to see any crack he could exploit before he agrees to this deal. "So then what's in it for me?"

"What do you mean?" Tiana kept her eyes glued to the ground her body hunched over.

"If you lose? What do i get?"

Tianas eyes moved to Charlotte who wasn't moving. She swallowed a sob and closed her eyes against her tears.

"I know!" Naveen got up happily and strolled over to Charlotte. "Both of you." he smiled looking down at Charlotte.

Tiana looked away ashamed as she nodded.

"And if you lose?" Tiana asked looking at him. Well his feet.

"Im sorry?"

"If you lose we both go free."

Naveen stared at her then at Charlotte then back to her.

"Very well." he agreed. He bent down and lifted Charlotte so that she was in a sitting position. He placed two fingers on her bottom lip and waited. After awhile black liquid started to come from Charlotte's lips. Charlotte shuddered then a piercing scream came.

"Stop it!" Tiana shouted as she watched Charlotte tremble before she screamed again and more black liquid came from her mouth.

"Stop!" Tiana stood up unexpectedly and grabbed the staff from the guard to her right and swung it at the face of the guard to her left. He fell backwards and the guard who she took the staff from went to help him. Two more guards came at her. She swung at one who backed up and the other immediately ripped the staff from her hands and turned it against her. The two guards advanced towards her but she rolled away from them and ran to Charlotte who was still throwing up black liquid. Before she could get to her a hand grabbed her throat stopping her. She clawed at the hand and and accidently looked into her capture eyes. She choked for air but started to relax as she stared into his eyes. They moved in a warm way. Like warm brown sugar feeling her body with calmness that was not her own.

' _Sleep.'_

Was the silent command she got and immediately her body went limp. She was dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Get her out of here." he pointed to the two guards who had not fallen. "And do it right."

Tiana was pulled away from the room by her arms and by the time they were out she was unconscious.

/

 _Tiana ran. It was dark and she couldn't make out her own hand. A slithering sound was heard making her run faster. But she came to the end of the walkway and would have fallen if she didn't catch herself. The slithering was closer now making her breath catch in her throat. She looked down at the ledge._

 _Falling or unknown monster?_

 _Before she could make up her mind s gigantic snake was wrapped around her squeezing her until she couldn't breathe. She struggled against it but to no avail. The snake squeezed harder and Tiana felt her bones snap._

Tiana started awake. Cold sweat matted her forehead and she was shaking.

' _Only a dream. Only a dream.'_ she chanted to herself as she covered her face with her hands. She put her hands back down and she felt cloth. She was on a considerably large bed which she had no recollection of getting on. Tiana looked around and was surprised by the room. To her right was a large window showing her that it was just beginning to become afternoon. To her left was she guessed a bathroom because it had big double doors. Next to that was a changing wall that had a closet next to it. A coffee table and two chairs were set up in the corner of the room. A fireplace was in the wall in front of her and two sofas were set up in front of it. The sheets she was currently laying in were silk and extremely comfortable that she did want to lie back down on them. But movement to her left that was in the bed made her get up. She went to move away from the bed but she hadn't noticed the chain around her ankle and fell to the ground.

' _Ow.'_ She groaned. Tiana looked at her right ankle that was encased in a bright silver chain.

' _No.'_ she pulled at the chain and tried to get out of it but it only caused her ankle to be rubbed raw.

"Oh youre up." Tiana looked up from her place and saw a short woman who had on black glasses a white headdress and a white dress.

"Thats a first. I always have to shake them awake or push them." the older woman continued as she set aside the towels she had been holding onto the bed beside them. She extended her hand to Tiana who took it tentatively. The old woman patted Tiana on the back and handed her a towel.

"Here ya go. Bathroom is right through those the big double doors." the woman pointed to the window to their right but Tiana understood what she meant.

The woman bent down and touched the cuff around her ankle and it disappeared revealing the red skin of her struggles. The covers again moved followed by a hiss making Tiana yelp.

"Juju." the older woman scolded grabbing the covers and pulling them back to reveal a green snake with a weird goofy smile on its face. The snake pulled itself out and made it over to the old woman wrapping itself around her wrist.

"Sorry about that. He doesnt mean any harm." the lady explained petting the snakes head.

Tiana nodded and stared at the snake before cautiously going around the two, to the bathroom. When she made it to the other side of the door Tiana inspected the place. In front of her was a large pool, she supposed the bath, a sink to her left with a toilet right next to it to her right was a closet. She dropped the towel and went to the closet and opened it but it turned out to just be a supply closet. Full of soaps, towels etc. She closed the door quietly not showing her disappoint. There were drapes that were closed in the good portion of the room. Quickly she pulled them apart. It was a wall mirror to her dismay. She sighed and looked around. She saw a sizable window and went to it but it turned out to be just bars.

' _Great.'_ she placed her hand on her forehead while her other hand went to her hip. After a moment Tiana gave up and went to the bath tub and dipped her hand in it. It was comfortable warm which almost had her but she quickly retracted her hand and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face instead then went back out.

"Well now that you are done trying to escape."

Tiana looked to her left and saw Naveen sitting at the table his legs crossed ,hands folded in his lap and his smile that Tiana found repulsive.

"How about some breakfast?" he pushed the other chair out with his foot inviting her over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

*waves* hello follower and everyone else reading this :3

Omigosh….this story will pick up in a moment i promise….*sighs* this is going so slow for me

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana stood at the door watching him.

"Aw. Don't say you're not talking to me now." he took a drink from a clear wine glass that had dark liquid in it.

Tiana jumped when she felt cold metal clamp against her ankle. Again she was chained the bed at the bottom of the post. Tiana moved to the bed and sat on the foot of the bed not taking her eyes off of him. Naveen sighed and put the glass down then got up and walked over to her.

"You can go now Mama Oddie."

Tiana quickly looked over to her pleading but Mama Oddie was already leaving. Naveen came closer until he was almost nose to nose with her. Tiana looked away from him and to the floor. He breathed in making Tiana almost gag.

"You know there are other ways i can make you talk." he ran a finger down the vein in her neck. Tiana instinctively went to backhand him but Naveen caught her wrist. She looked at him surprised and tried to take her arm back. He smiled at her reaction and allowed her to take her arm back. He walked away and went to the table grabbing his glass and taking a swing.

"Why are you so adamant about me talking?" tiana asked while she looked at the ground.

"Mmm there it is." he rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath in. "Wouldn't that beautiful voice to be wasted." he put down his cup and picked up a few grapes.

Tiana looked to the open door and calculated how fast she would have to go in order to beat him there. Before he turned Tiana went for the door but forgot about the chain around her ankle and was already caught by the waist. She was thrown to the floor next to the bed.

"Nice try." he bent down to be face to face with her.

She kept her eyes to the floor and breathing leveled.

"Such a valiant and noble effort. With so much heart put into it. Yet so futile." he chuckled while shaking his head.

"What do you know of noblity?" she sneered looking at him careful not to look him in the eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you know of heart?" she continued becoming more irriated.

"And where did this come from mon petite fauteur de troubles?"

"My little trouble maker?" she sneered.

"So you speak french?" he smiled happily. "That will do well for you here."

"I will not be here that long." she stated.

"You never know." he cupped the side of her face and ran his thumb down the vein inher neck making her coil back. He leaned in not taking his eyes off of hers. Tiana leaned away until her head hit the bed so she had no where else to go. In a state of panic she gathered saliva in her mouth and projected it towards his face hitting him right between the eyes.

Immediately he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up from the ground so that her feet no longer touched the floor. He wiped the spit from his forehead and wiped it on his pants.

"I could just kill you right here. With no problem at all."

"Do it." she wheezed. "I would expect nothing less from a monster." she tried to swallow but it wouldnt go down so she forced to choke on it.

He stared at her for a few moments debating whether to stay true to her statement. Naveen sneered and dropped her to the ground. Tiana wheezed as she got her breath back, she put her hand to her neck and swallowed. Naveen went to the bed post and unhooked the chain then he went over to Tiana grabbed her arm and hoisted her up to her feet. She tried to take her arm away from him because she felt it begin to bruise. He forced her to walk out the door making her stumble. Naveen hauled her down the hall past windowed walls. Servants and guards alike stoppws and respectfully bowed to him as he passed. Tiana couldnt stop to see anything because it was all a blur when she passed. He didnt stop until they got to a plain white hall that had doors on each side. He pulled her to a stop in front of one. She waited for him to throw her in the room. Telling her it was an insane aslyum but he didnt. Well he did open the door and threw her in there but he followed.

What she saw scared her. There were several men and women lying on cots. Some had on body cast, others had leg cast, arm cast. They had bandages wrapped around their head. Alot of these victims were burned. From face to feet, chest to stomach. She stared at them in surprise. Naveen went past her and sat next to one of them putting his hand on theirs and patting it. Tiana watched this and then her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Nurses flitered about tending to who needed them. She took a step forward but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back.

"Help me."

Tiana looked down to the person who grabbed her. It was a male who was burned on his face and hands. The right side of face was wrapped in gauze and his leg was elevated. Tiana stared at him. His eye that was not covered was a deep blue that compelled her forward. She was close enough that he could whisper in her eat.

"Please help." he whispered. His lips pressed lightly against her neck. She didnt move when he pulled her closer and she felt teeth graze her neck.

She was pulled back from him at an alarming speed. The man went to go after her but Naveen kept him down.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down."

The man thrashed as he tried to get up.

"Shh. Shh." Naveen stared him in the eye until he calmed down. "Nurse." he motioned for the nurse that was finishing up with another patient. She came over and exposed her wrist to Naveen who guided her to the man who took it. Tiana turned away from them.

"Come on." he grabbed Tiana wrist and led her out of the room. When they were in the hall he let go and they walked at a regular pace.

"What happened to them?" she asked after a couple moments of silence.

"The war."

Tiana nodded not responding.

"They all get burned for being in the sun too long."

"Dont you think they would know that?"

"Of course they know that. But when you have humans who cant seem to take care of themselves that happens."

They turned a corner back into the windowed hall.

"Well its not our fault that they have a-" she stopped herself and looked at him. He had a grin on his face but didnt push her.

They made it back to her room. He opened the door and walked in first with her behind him.

"See were not all bad." he smiled turning to her. He got the chain and chained it back to the bed post.

"You tear families apart!" she bursted.

"A small price." he shrugged.

"A small price? A small price?!" she shouted lunging at him but the chain caught her making her fall to the ground.

"Listen. It is not my fault that you humans can not take care of yourself. It is not my fault that you are so careless and decided to get mixed up in this war." he stared down at her.

"We werent meant to get mixed up on this war anyway!" she protested.

"Too bad hun." he grabbed her left wrist. It began to burn making her scream out in pain. She looked down at it and saw three arrows pointing upward.

"Youre already part of it." he smiled flicking his hand and producing a knife to his palm then flicking his hand back so that it disappeared. He left her on the ground her arm still burning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

*waves* hello follower(s) and everyone else reading this :3 excitement i can make the word follower plural now

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _She ran as fast as she could. Her bare feet hit the warm ground of the forest but she didnt notice it. What she did notice was the several wolves that were howling after her. Their howls echoed around her. She tried to pour on more speed but she was maxed out as it was. Her breathing was becoming scarce and she dared to risk a look behind her. She tripped on an uprooted tree branch making her fall to the ground scraping her knee as the wind was knocked out of her._

" _Oh look. Food."_

 _Tiana got to her hands and knees looking up and the people who had just gathered around her. She looked back to see if the wolves were still following her but they were nowhere in sight. The people above her stared down at her hungrily making her want to scream if she had any breath. She went to run but the person to her left stomped down on her back making her hit the ground. She gasped as the little wind she had left. She was gasping and choking while all of the four people circled around her as if she were prey._

" _You know. This reminds me of your daddy right before he died." one whispered in her ear._

 _Her eyes went wide and she tried to get up but she was grabbed by the back of her neck and was thrown to a tree her back hitting it._

Tiana gasped. Her head hurt her eyes burned and again she had another bad dream.

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand and sighed. She stared at the purple silk sheets trying to clear her head. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was almost up.

' _Guess I'm not going back to sleep.'_ she decided to get up and go to the bathroom. Looking down at her chained ankle Tiana picked up the bobby pin from under the pillow she took yesterday from the bathroom and worked at the lock. Luckily she remembered how to pick one, getting t it off in minutes.

After she came out Tiana went to the closet and looked for something to wear, but everything she saw was well, not her style. She pulled out an elegant layered high low pink dress that had a white bow on the side.

"Charlotte would definitely love this." Tiana shook her head and put it back. She continued to scour the choices and found what she hoped was a simple tunic. Instead it was a side high low tunic that was a bit ripped on the low side that had a hood. Sighing she accepted and found some tights and walked out ready to change. When she came out she was met with a snake in her bed and Mama Oddie in the middle of the room yelling at him to get off, well not at him directly at him more at the poor chairs that were in the corner of the room. Tiana came out and cleared her throat.

"You're up!" Mama Oddie said happily walking over to her. She grabbed her hands and shook them happily "But how did you get out?" then her hands traveled down her arms to the clothes that were in her hand.

"Not this. He will not be happy with this." she took them out of her hands and went over to the closet.

"Umm." she followed her into the closet. "Whats going on?"

"Oh well." Mama Oddie pulled out a very long shirt or what Tiana hoped was not an extremely short dress. Her stomach felt queasy but settled when she saw her throw it to the side. But then knots came back when she took out a chain looking bodysuit.

' _Please no. Please no.'_

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Mama Oddie threw the item to the side and went to the other side of the closet and began to pick up other item of clothing.

"You'll be like his escort but not because you'll already be there." Mama Oddie picked up a white body suit that had flowing sleeves which was all lined in gold. She expected her to put it down and pull out something else but she just thrusted it towards her. "I dont know dear it's hard to explain, he'll explain it to you when you get there." she bent down further and picked up gladiator gold sandals and handed it to her then left.

Tiana looked down at the items of clothing and walked after her.

"I can't wear these."

Mama Oddie was about to answer her but the clock rang making Tiana look. It was 5am.

"Im sorry honey." Mama Oddie pointed what looked like a club at her and immediately she was changed. Her clothes, her hair was half up and half down the down part falling over both of her shoulders, she wore a gold bracelet on both wrist, a white choker that had a chain falling down dangerously to her cleavage making her uncomfortable.

"Please dont-"

"Come come. He is not a patient man." Mama Oddie pulled her by her wrist out of the room leaving the sleeping snake in the bed.

/

Tiana was dragged through the halls turning left and right until they blurred. She had several questions running through her head about what was going on and her stomach was doing flips. They stopped at a mahogany door and was opened upon their arrival.

"You're late." the guard grunted allowing them in. Mama Oddie ignored her and pulled Tiana in. They arrived in the room where Tiana was when she made the deal and had not noticed the big pillow next to the throne that was behind a sheer curtain.

"You sit here please." Mama Oddie swung her around to the pillow making her sit.

"Here we go."

Tiana looked down and saw gold chains that went around her wrist.

' _Really?'_ she glared at the chains menacingly and tugged at them.

"I do apologize for the, methods, but it is customary. It is a way to be sure that you are not, a flight risk." Naveen swaggered in from the other side. He was dressed in an black long overcoat that had golden designs trailing down, his black shirt went his baggy black pants that were tucked into knee high black boots. His hair was combed back and was topped with a golden crown that had points that had emeralds in the tips.

"Aw. Fear of your pets running away so you force them to stay here by chaining them to the wall." she sneered looking at the chains in disdain.

"Yes." he smiled brillantly stopping in front of her.

She glared up at him.

"You look cute." he commented and turned to Mama Oddie. "Good job." he gave her a thumbs up then went to his throne and sat down.

"You can go Mama Oddie." he dismissed her with the wave of his claded ring hand.

"Court begins in two minutes and ends at noon. No later no earlier." he comanded to the guards who all nodded in unison but did not leave their post.

"So generous." she muttered under her breath.

"You my dear are to be seen not heard." he nodded over a guard who came over and pulled the sheer red curatin in front of her.

She took a deep breath and fixed her postion so that she sat indian style her arms on her knees. The guard stopped when he saw her change position and couldnt help but to stare. Tiana smirk and licked her bottom lip subtly.

"What are you doing?" Naveen snapped as he looked over to the two. "Stop that." he commanded. The guard bowed sheepishly and quickly left.

"Baby." she muttered looking staight ahead.

"Pain." he spat back putting his leg over the arm of the throne.

"Asshole."

"Trouble maker."

"Jack ass."

"Such a foul mouth. How ever will we fix that?" he looked over to her but she didnt look his way.

"I might have a solution. It will get you out of the chains."

Tiana perked up and turned her head slightly showing that she was listening.

"You can get out of the chains and sit on my lap-"

"A chance in hell." she rolled her eyes irritated looking ahead again.

"Or I could just show you how to act when in my presence in the court." he clapped his hands twice and the door to her left opened. A woman who looked she was in her twenties stepped in. Her long black hair cascaded down her back with one simple braid on the side of her head. She had on a light blue halter top that stopped just above her navel. A light blue wrap was twisted around her private area and down her legs. Her fert were bare but she had on silver ankle bracelets with bangles on them. She had a long layered silver necklace and a belly button ring. Her eyes were a deep blue and looked defeated but her face looked youthful almost dead. She went over to Naveem who spread his arms opened and put his leg down from the arm rest. She sat down on his lap crossing her legs.

"Hello." he purred touching her cheek outlining her jaw with his finger.

"Hello." she replied looking into his eyes. She went for his lips and kissed him. He kissed her back then stopped allowing her to move to his neck. Tiana cloased her eyes as she looked forward and took a deep breath. She was irritated that she had to be here and next to this.

"This all you have to do to be free." he purred over to her but she didnt answer her eyes still closed.

"Mmm." his voice rumbled in his throat.

"Sir are you ready?" the guard at the end of the hall asked her hand on the door handle.

"Send them in."

For awhile it was nothing of interest. Well that was how Naveen put it. But to Tiana every story broke her heart, of course she wouldnt let him know that. She always kept her expression emotionless but inside she was dying. For the people who came in saying they were hungry, they didnt have any time to pay back taxes etc and Tiana felt like she would break at any moment. Just to yell at Naveen to stop being a jack ass to stop being so cold but she kept to herself.

Naveen was watching her. Her every move what made her tick but he couldnt get anything from her. She kepther face stone cold making him almost a bit uncomfortable. Never had he had a woman not grovel at his feet for anything but he liked it. He liked this challenge. He forgot about the woman that was on his lap and she didnt seem to mind. The doors opened again and what came through gave Naveen no interest but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tiana straighten up slightly. So he feigned interest. He whispered for the woman on his lap to leave to which she did with no problem. Naveen decided to give this situation his full attention. He watched as his guards dragged in a beaten up little boy who looked about twelve. His eyes were swollen, there was blood onhis forehesd that looked like it coming from his hair, blood dripped from his nose, his lip was cut, his clothes were tattered his face was dirty.

' _What could interest Tiana about this one?'_ Naveen wondered.

Tiana felt her breathing stop. The boy looked terrible almost half dead and Naveen looked like he couldnt care less.

"What do we have here?" he leaned back in his throne his leg propped up on the arm rest his hands folded in his lap.

"We caught him where the kitchen was sire." they threw him to the ground where he groaned as he got to his knees.

"Yes and?"

"He was trying to steal food."

"We caught him with a bag." the other guard chimed in and gave the bag to the guard closet to him and she walked it up to Naveen who took it. He rummaged through it taking out the contents so Tiana could see. It was apples and a slice of bread.

"You must have been hungry." he commented as he set the bag next to him and looked at the boy.

"He's talking to you." the female guard sneered hitting him with the butt of her staff.

Tiana squeezed her hands and almost got up but stopped herself.

"Not neccessary." Naveen chided looking at the guard.

"I apologize." she bowed.

"This crime is not, severe. Yet it can not go unpunished." he tapped his chin looking at Tiana hoping to catch her eye but she was solely focused on the boy who looked like he could topple over at any minute.

"For your crime your left arm will be cut off." he decided with a nod.

Tianas eyes went wide and she stood a 'no' ripping through her lips.

"Im sorry?" Naveen tilted his head to the side a smirk playing on his lips. Without missing a beat Tiana began to talk.

"He. He's just boy who was hungry-"

"He stole, mind you."

"And? You would to. In fact you do and all of your limbs are still in tact." she pointed out.

"Why must he suffer so greatly?" she finished glaring in his direction.

Naveen smirked, he enjoyed seeing this. Her fire was invigorating making him enjoy this moment.

"I see your point. You may sit now."

Tiana was so stunned she sat down.

"Seventy lashed should teach him a lesson." Naveen decided waving his hand at them.

"No!" Tiana stood up again, as the guards dragged the boy away.

"Sit down Tiana." he said lazily.

"No! You monster he's just a boy he could die from that!"

"Or he couldnt, you never know." he shrugged looking up at her.

She had a pained expression making him uneasy.

"You disgust me." she shook her head sneering at him.

"And what else is new?" he stood up towering over her. He could see the pain in her eyes that almost turned to fear but she quickly covered it up as it came.

"You claim to hate me. To loathe me. Well what else? You are worked up about a case i has come and go in my court and you expect me to give a slap on the wrist for each one? You know that chopping off his arm was not the most extreme punishment I could give." he ranted on and Tiana glared at him through every word. Her anger was spiked and she couldnt take the fact that he was making this seem like nothing. When she didnt respond he moved away from her.

"You can not save them all."

Tiana swallowed and took a shaky breath. She knew that, she wasnt an idiot. But if there was a difference she could make she would at any cost. The chains on her wrist fell with a clang. She looked at him expecti g some snarky remark or anything but he just looked tired, however she was still riled up.

"Watch me." she walked away leaving the court room.

Naveen sighed not stopping her to warn her to not make any other trouble but he couldnt help but be curious.

' _She's going to make my life interesting.'_ he sighed and fell into the chair his leg on the arm rest as he rubbed his temples.

"Sire?" thd guard closet put a foot on the step gaining his attention.

"Court dismissed." he waved everyone out and went to rejuvinant himself before the next session.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

*waves* hello follower(s) and everyone else reading this :3 excitement i can make the word follower plural now

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana paced the floor, her hands going through her hair. She had changed from the stupid outfit from before to the gray tunic with the hood, leggings, black slippers and her hair was in her familiar ponytail. Taking a deep breath she kept her tears at bay as she tried to think of how to get the boy out without getting herself killed.

"Tiana it's time for lunch." Mama Oddie came in, Juju coiled around her wrist.

"I'm not hungry." she responded automatically keeping her eyes to the ground as she continued to pace back and forth.

"You must eat something." she insisted.

"I will, i promise. Just not with them." she stopped and looked at Mama Oddie

"And why not dear? You seemed to get along with him in the throne room today." Mama Oddie commented.

Tiana snorted obviously not agreeing with Mama Oddie. Mama Oddie shook her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"The kitchen is two lefts and then a right." Mama Oddie informed her before she left.

Tiana nodded then realized her mistake. Turning to fix it Mama Oddie had already left.

"Two lefts then a right." she repeated. She opened the door and looked left to right before going to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen it reminded her of home. On the wall to her left were stoves, several of them. A big sink was in front of her as was an island counter and to her right was a brick oven that looked like it was on. Quickly Tiana went to work. Grabbing pieces of bread from the counter, apples from a basket and a pouch of water. Well it was wine, she tatsed so she poured it out then put in water. She strapped the sack to her back and the water pouch to her waist before she went to leave.

Just as she came to the stairs that she remembered. She knocked on the door glad to not receive an answer. She opened the door as quietly as she could. When she was in she had two ways to go. She went right remembering left was the women part. As she approached another door she knocked on it. A guard opened the door to an empty hallway. Tiana came from his left side swinging a club she found lying near the door. It hit him on the temple knocking him out. She went to work trying to find the keys on his person. When she did not find them she went inside the cell room.

She looked around the room, ignoring its pugnant smell. On the wall were the pair of keys she was looking for. Grabbing them she went to find the cell of the little boy which turned out to not be heard because he was the only one in there. She approached the cell apprehensively. He was lying on the ground, his arms above his head his legs at an odd angle.

"Hey." Tiana whispered as she quickly took off the sack and pouch. "Hey." she unlocked the door and kneeled next to him gently touching his shoulder. The boy gasped as he woke up into a seated position. His eyes were wide and scared.

"Youre okay. Youre okay." Tiana patted his back assuredly. "Can you stand?" she left him to get the supplies and was glad to see that he could stand on his own. She heard hurried footsteps near the door making her worry.

"Okay, come on." she helped him onto her shoulder and hauled him to the other side of the room where there was a door. It opened to an unfamiliar hallway which she took. The boy limped along with her down the torch lit hall. Soldiers were now in the cell and shouts were echoing from the room into the hall. She tried to go faster but the boy was going at his limit. Tiana stopped suddenly in front of a door making the boy stumble forward.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Y-yes." the boy whispered.

"Okay." she handed the pouch and sack to him then opened the door to the forest.

"Hey!"

"Go. Go now." she pushed him out but he grabbed her hand.

"What about you?" he asked worry in his eyes.

"Im fine, you just need to go now." she pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. She backed away from it then looked down the hall where she saw soldiers coming. Even though she thought it was futile she put up her hood and began to run in the opposite direction. She made a left then a right before doing it again to get them off her trail.

She ran as far as she could until she couldnt hear their yelling or footsteps anymore until she did then she began to run again. She turned down a hallway that had a dead end making her worry. Seeing a door she quickly went into the room closing the door behind her and locked it. She stared at it as she backed away. A book shelf hit her back startling her. She turned to the shelf and picked a book a random then went to what she hoped was a couch. It was a little dark in the room with a window that had curtains over them.

'This is not beilevable.' shd thought as she stared at the book not able to read the words. Quickly she got up and drew the curtains back allowing in th high noon sunlight. The door handle began to jingle making her sprint back to the couch, pick up her book and begin to read just as the door opened.

/

Naveen fumed as he stared at the scene before him. His guard was knocked out, the prisoner was gone and he knew exactly who was behind all this.

"Find him. Find him now." he seethed to the guard closet to him. The guard nodded turned and went to follow orders.

"What about her your highness?" another guard asked timidly.

"Ill handle her." he went out of the room to find her. For a while he was on her trail before she made weird turns that almost confused him but he knew that she ultimately ended up in the library, and locked it. Sighing he took out his keys putting them in the lock. As he opened the door he saw Tiana sprint back to the couch pick up a book and began to read it. A small smile played on his lips as he walked in. Tiana kept her head in the book avoiding eye contact.

'This will be interesting.' he went over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink.

"Missed you at lunch."

"Wasnt hungry." Tiana turned a page in the book ignoring him as he sat down beside her. He took a sip of burboun and stared at the unlit fireplace.

"He escaped." he informed her watching her reaction from his perphial vision.

"Who?" Tiana hid a smile as she scanned over the pages before turning it.

Naveen took another sip from his cup before continuing.

"You know who. The little boy from this morning." he stood up and went to the bar pouring himself another drink.

"Oh?" Tiana feigned interest turning the page.

"Mhm." Naveen went to the window. His guards had caught the boy and were now dragging hin back. The little boy had now changed form. He was now the boy ogre Naveen knew him to be.

"Too bad my guards caught him." he took a sip and watched as the guards put him on the guillotine positioning his neck in the right place.

"What?" Tiana looked at him then to the window. She got up and looked out the window. "W-what are they doing?" she gasped.

"Turns out your little boy was nothing but a spy." Naveen smiled as he watched her reaction of pure horror run across her face as the blade came down.

"No." she gasped her hand hitting the window.

"Yeah. Unfortunate." he finished his drink and put it on the table. Tiana watched as the soldiers took the body and head away her heart sinking.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away and took a deep breath. She turned to Naveen who was lounging on the couch near her book. Her jaw set she went over to him and took the book. She went to leave but he caught her wrist in a solid grip almost bruising her. He stood up and stared at her in the eyes. She pulled at her wrist trying to get away from him as she averted his eyes. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Never, defy me, again."

Tiana blinked confused but her confusiom turned to pain as she was stabbed in the heart. She choked and tried to breathe, she fell forward and Naveen let her. Tiana caught herself on the couch as she felt pain rake her body.

"You will learn mon petit fauteur de troubles. Youll learn." he walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

*waves* hehehehe :3

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naveen stared at the doors that were in the back of the room, while sipping from his wine glass. The thick liquid warmed his throat as it slid down. He glanced at the woman to his right, she was eating dantily while the one of his left was not eating at all. It did not matter to him either way. His fingers began to tap on the wood lightly. His thoughts wandered from todays events. Even to the case he heard five minutes ago with a woman who thought her husband was cheating on her with one of his woman. Thing is he was, but, he did not say anything. Although he had a feeling Tiana would have. He smiled at that thought before taking another sip. To him she was different, which was interesting. At some level he did not want this game to end. He surveyed the room again, not at all surprised that she was not here. Although he wished she was, a little entertainment would have berm wonderful right about now.

Looking at the liquid he swirled it around a bit before drinking the rest. He stood up getting the attention of the room.

"If you will please excuse me. I am will turning in for the night." he nodded to them before leaving the room.

Closing the door, Naveen began to undress. First with his crown which he threw onto the nearest chair, then his coat, shirt then boots. He was surprisingly exhausted so when he fell into his bed he immediately went to sleep.

 _Naveen tossed and turned unable to keep his eyes closed for more than half a second before they sprung back open. Giving up all attempts to sleep he layed on his back looking up at the ceiling but sleep still aluded him._

' _Great.' he ripped off the covers and went to his bar that was across from his bed. After he poured himself a drink he looked out the window staring at the moon. He heard his door open and close as he swallowed the rest of what was in his cup before going to pour himself another._

" _I did not call you." he informed as he stared out the window waiting for who ever it was to leave. When he did not hear the sound of a door opening or closing or the sound of retreating feet, he sighed then turned to address the person._

" _I said I did not call you. Which means you need to-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw who was there._

" _I think you did."_

 _Naveem stared at Tiana speecheless. She was sitting on the edge of his bed crossed legged and wore the same outfit she had when she was in the throne room. He was used to woman being in his room but her imparticualr surprised him._

" _Now I know I did not come here for no reason at all." she uncrossed her legs before standing up to walk over to him._

 _Naveen never felt nervous a day in his life but for some reason her being here made him anxious. He felt as though she was going to kill him, slowly and easily. Soon she was close enough that he backed into the table shaking the bottles. Stopping just in front of him she smiled up at him with a slight innonence in her eyes that he knew was fake._

" _Are you okay?" her fingers slid into the hand that held the cup and took it from him._

 _He watched as she took a sip then tilted her head to the side a smile playing on her lips._

" _What are you doing here?" he finally asked._

 _Tiana laughed lightly as she walked away from him taking the cup with her. She sat on the edge of the bed crossing her legs again._

" _I think you have the answer somewhere in there. Somewhere in that demented heart of yours." she took another sip holding eye contact with him._

 _He raised an eyebrow then walked to her until he was towering over her. A smile played on the corner of her lips as she looked up at him. She was about to take another sip but Naveen grabbed it from her and finished it himself then studied her._

" _Well youre not here because you like me." he noted leaning against the post of the bed._

" _True." she agreed standing up sliding her arms over his shoulders._

" _Than what could thd reason be?" he turned his head to the side seeing half his crest on the inside of her right wrist._

" _It wouldnt be because of this, now would it?" he removed her arm from his shoulders looking at the crest._

" _Mmm. Maybe." she smiled looking at the crest as well._

 _When she looked back to him her eyes were dark but he found it alluring instead of a warning. Staring into her eyes his gaze traveled to her lips before going for them. Tiana at first did not respond but Naveen kept going until he got a reponse. For a while the two kissed until Tiana smiled in it and backed away but not far enough because their lips were still touching._

" _Not yet." she whispered against his lips before pulling away completely to look him in the eyes._

 _Naveen gazed into her eyes wanting to kiss her again. As he went to lean forward he felt pain beyond belief spread through him making him fall to his knees. It felt like acid was slowly burning his body starting from his heart._

" _You'll be okay." Tiana smiled as she kneeled down in front of him. "It's just pain." she leaned in and kissed his cheek._

 _/_

Naveen bolted upright checking his stomach, back and any other valuable places. Sighing he fell back down onto his pillow. Turning his head to the now barely rising sun Naveen made a fustrated noise. He tried to go to sleep but couldnt because the dream had he a little paranoid.

"This woman is going to kill me." he slid the covers off of him and went to get ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

*waves* hi

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana woke again from a restless night, although she was surprised that she had lasted till the morning. She went to get up but forgot about the chain that was around her ankle. Cursing she went for the bobby pin concealed under the pillow and began to work at it. After she was free she went to the bathroom. She came out surprised that Mama Oddie was not there yet. Shrugging it off she went to the closet. Stopping in front of the full length mirror she examined herself. To her, she looked tired. Like all the life had been taken out of her. She even wanted to take her own life but remembered why she was doing what she was doing. She would get out of this hell hole and go home. It was just a matter of when. Her eyes caught onto her right arm. Lifting it to full view she noticed that on the inside of her right wrist was a half done frog that sat on a lily pad with a shield around it.

"What the hell?" she ran to the bathroom getting the water and soap. She scrubbed the emblem until her wrist was red and almost raw.

"Great." she growled throwing the soap into the sink, giving up.

"Dear where are you?"

Tiana glared at the frog before answering Mama Oddie then she went to meet her.

/

Naveen shook himself one last time before he went into the throne room. He was unsurprised when he saw Tiana sitting next to his throne. Today she had on a cream colored dress that was open in the front. Most of it covered her private parts but her cleavage came down to her navel and the sleeves were off her shoulders. Her hair was in a ponytail to the side. She wore a silver collar, a diamond anklet and dangling earrings that ended in a teardrop at the end.

The chains were already in their place and Naveen could see that she was fuming. But he found no wrong with wanting fan the flame, a little.

"Hello fauteur de troubles." he slid into his throne assuming his nonchalant position.

He waited for Tiana to answer him, but it was clear she found the back wall more interesting. A servant came up to him offering him a wine glass which he took.

"You know." he looked at contents inside the cup before taking a sip. "You have been a constant thought in my mind, since you got here."

"Well you have been a pain in my ass." she retorted snapping her head in his direction.

"How about between your legs?" suddenly he was close to her, their faces inches apart.

On instinct Tiana pushed him away from her as she moved away from him. Her eyes held fury and disgust but Naveen just smiled at her tilting his head to the side, watching her.

"I think you would come to like it here, fauteur troubles." he stood up and went back over to his throne sitting down on the edge so that he still had a clear view of her. "If you would just succumb to me." he hid his smile as he took a drink from his cup. Tiana moved back to the pillows and adjusted herself, a frown set on her face and a glare in her eyes.

"I see you have been acquainted with your new friend." he gestured to the half finished crest on the inside of her right wrist that seemed to be rubbed raw. Tiana's hands closed into fist as she turned her wrist over to hide the mark from him.

/

After her time was up, Tiana quickly changed then went to explore her prison. Tiana walked through the halls, passing guards, servants etc, she paid them no mind. She was mapping the place. Making sure she knew the place like the back of her hand. She only explored half the place before her stomach informed her of its hunger. She backed tracked to the kitchen, shocked to see one sole person in the big room.

"Oh um sorry." Tiana paused at the doorway, getting the woman's attention who was wiping the counter clean.

"Is there something you need?" the middle aged woman went back to wiping the counter her tone cool and disinterested.

"No i just. I was curious if I could make something to eat." Tiana came down the last step clasping her hands in front of her.

The woman looked at her again this time more closely.

"Breakfast should be going on right now." she informed as she went to the sink opening the rag. "But I could make you something if you would like." she turned to Tiana her eyes contradicting what she just said.

"Actually I would like to make it. If you don't mind."

The woman lifted an eyebrow at her, making Tiana wait for her answer.

"Alright." the woman threw the rag into the sink then grabbed an orange from the fruit basket that was in the middle of the counter. "Don't burn down my kitchen and if anyone ask you're my new assistant Emily."she then left out the back door leaving Tiana alone.

'Emily.' Tiana nodded remembering the name before she set to work.

/

She took out all she needed to make her breakfast. Making sure her batter was good and her cream was whipped. As focused as she was on her task Tiana had noticed four small pair of eyes watching her. At first she did not acknowledge them allowing them to watch her. It was not until she finished her first crepe that she placed on the counter near the stools did she give any indication that she knew they were there.

The boy was the one to look over first. Tiana kept herself busy cooking another one that the boy finally got up the courage to sit at the counter, beginning to eat.

"Its a crepe." Tiana informed.

"It's good." the boy gave a toothy grin before he continued to eat.

"What's your name?" Tiana asked as she watched the pan.

"Ray." he stuck out his hand to her. She smiled at the young boy who could not have been more than seven years old. She shook his hand before asking about his friend who was still hiding behind the corner. She looked no more than five or six.

"That's Evangeline. She don't talk much."

"Hello." Tiana addressed her as she poked her head out from around the corner. The girl squeaked at Tiana before going back around it. Tiana placed another plate next to Ray's before going back to make another one. Evangeline looked at the plate curiously as Ray had. Next thing she was at the table enjoying her crepe along with Tiana and Ray.

"And what is this?"

Immediately Ray and Evangeline froze. Tiana stopped as well and looked at the intruder. Naveen strolled to the end of the counter to where Tiana was a sly smile on his face.

"You do know there is breakfast upstairs right?" he placed his hands on top of the counter looking over to Tiana.

"Well I just don't like the company." she gave him a glare before putting her plate in the sink.

"Hm." he casted a glower over to the children who cowered in their seats before running away.

Tiana heard their footsteps as they ran from the kitchen. She ignored him as she began to clear away her mess.

"I'll never understand you mon petite fauteur de troubles." he chuckled before sauntering over to her.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder making her cringe. She pulled away from him and put the plates in the sink. She stared at the pile of dishes for awhile before she swung her arm over with the stake in her hand over to Naveen who caught her wrist.

"Who taught you how to kill?" he tsked grabbing the stake from her hand and threw it casually on the counter beside them.

She took her wrist away from him then stared at the stake debating how fast she could get to it.

"No. No." he moved her chin with the tips of his fingers so that she was forced to look at him.

"I'll teach you how to kill someone." he closer to her making her take a step back. It was until her back hit the wall that she realized that she was trapped.

"You have to get in close." he explained, as he inched closer to her. "Lure them into a sense of security." he gently moved a stray hair that fell from her ponytail out of the way.

For a moment Tiana relaxed, looking into his eyes. When she realized what he was doing it was too late.

"Then you strike." he stabbed her in the heart with his dagger. Repeating the same actions as before. Tiana fell to her knees holding the dagger. After it disappeared, Naveen put a hand on her shoulder so didn't fall to the ground.

"I will enjoy having you as my pet." he patted her shoulder then left.

Tiana glared at his retreating form, waiting till he left before letting out a frustrated scream. Looking at her wrist, the emblem now was two thirds done.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

*waves* hi :3

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Glaring at the book, she turned the page again. This time more violently than before. Tiana was annoyed beyond belief with herself. She should have seen that trick coming from him miles away, yet she still fell for it. Her gaze shifted back over to the inside of her wrist. The frog and shield symbol two thirds done, because she was a fool. Snapping the book shut, tiana put the book next to her on the sofa before leaning her head back so that she was looking at the ceiling. She stared at the chandelier on the library ceiling, the feeling of uselessness coming over her. Before she could fully feel the wave of depression one of the doors opened. Tiana turned her head to the side to see Evangeline opening the door. She sat up and watched as the timid girl approached the coach, her hands wringing in front of her looking at the book in front of her. Tiana moved it and she immediately climbed up so that she was sitting next to Tiana.

"You're one of them arent you?"the girl asked quietly, looking ahead to the lit fireplace.

"Yes." tiana answered bitterly.

The girl nodded her hands flat on her lap her feet kicking under her. She looked in the corner of her eye to Tiana a few times

"Are you o-"

"You have to win!" evangeline suddenly exploded as she turned to Tiana, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I-I what?" Tiana stammered as she adjusted to the grip Evangeline had on her arm.

"Y-you have to win. All the girls and women that come in here. They-they dont try. They give up as soon as they get here, like they lost all hope. And i dont. I cant." the girl began to become hysterical with tears running down her face.

"Okay. Okay." Tiana patted her back trying to get her to calm down. "I'll-" she stopped. She couldnt promise something this big. Especially not to a little girl. "I'll try." she promised.

"R-really?" Evangeline sniffled before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Yes. I will."

Evangeline nodded calming down, but she began to hiccup.

"Here i'll get you some water." Tiana got up and went to the bar finding water then pouring it into a glass. When she turned to give it to her, she was gone.

"Okay." Tiana drank it instead finding that it was not in fact water.

"Ah." she shook her head putting her hand to her lips while putting the cup back. She looked out to the setting sun her thoughts running a mile a minute.

'How am i supposed to win?' she thought to herself as she went to put the book on the couch back. Sighing she glanced over the titles of the ones above her head. She reached for one title at random flipping through the pages before putting it back. The doors to the library opened again but Tiana payed them no mind. Seeing another book she reached for it but was unable to get it. Making a frustrated noise she reached further not noticing anyone behind her.

"It looks like you could use some help."

Tiana turned abruptly hitting her hand on the shelf.

"Ow." she muttered holding her hand.

"Now, now. I don't want you to injure any more body parts. Let me know which one it is you want."

Tiana stepped backed up letting Naveen come in between her and the shelf. He waited for her to tell him which one.

"Um. That one." she pointed to the highest book in the middle. Naveen reached up and retrieves the book.

"Medical book." he handed it to her.

Tiana took it from him holding it in both hands, thumbing through it. Her left hand that was supporting the back of the book flicked at the wrist producing a stake.

"What would you need that for?" Naveen asked looking at the opened book.

"A distraction." she informed before closing the book and the distance between them, with the stake to his heart. Naveen gasped and held the stake in surprise. Tiana put the book on the shelf next to her, then ran away from him. Naveen grunted falling to the floor, looking at his left wrist seeing a half of lily pad forming.

"Great." he groaned.

/

Tiana ran into her room slamming the door behind her, out of breath. Mama Oddie turned to her as did her snake.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I did it." Tiana whispered mostly to herself.

"Did what?" Mama Oddie continued to fold the towels and Juju went back to sleeping on the bed.

"I did it. I. I used one." she looked at Mama Oddie who started to gather up the towels and went to the bathroom.

"You used the stake?" Mama Oddie asked as she went to put the towels away but she almost tripped on her way.

"Yes i did." tiana followed her to help.

"Well thats good dear. Now how do you plan to use the next one?"

"Im not sure. Im not sure any of his weaknesses." she was exasperated that she was not more informed of her enemy as he was of her.

"Well he does like dogs." Mama Oddie put one of the towels on the floor.

"Dogs? Where would I even get one?" Tiana picked up the towel and put it on the first shelf.

"You could turn Juju into one." Mama Oddie put the next towel on the floor which Tiana picked up and put on the first towel.

"How could i do that?" Tiana pinched the bridge of her nose before taking a deep breath. She was beginning to get a migrane that did not help her with trying think.

"Ill show you!" she said excitedly dropoing all the towels together grabbing her hand and pulled her out the room with Juju trailing behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

A/N

Alrighty well this is never good. I do apologize for making this confusing that really was not my intention. So I will answer all questions now to clear things up.

What is the brand on Tiana's wrist? (I'm sorry. This is roughly translated): The mark is the crest of the castle. It is almost finished meaning that Tiana is losing the game and will soon belong to Naveen.

Where is Charlotte?: Charlotte is in a coma at home, (Tiana will have this dream later in the story), her father is beside himself as is Eudora.

The strange dream?: Is just that. A strange dream that Naveen had and he will have many more to come. Bit of foreshadowing.

Why is she there? What's the situation with the drug?: (I assume you are referring to Tiana' if not please let me know) Tiana is there in place of Charlotte who was losing at her game with the drugs. Each game is different for whatever reason. Tiana does not do the drugs because Naveen chose a different challenge for her.

What is up with the war?: A war that has been going on for at least a 50 years is werewolves, vampires and elves against ogres, ghouls and imp for land, money, title, bragging rights etc. Unfortunately humans have been caught in the middle and since it is there land too, some joined the vampire wolves, elves side, others are on the fence and the rest are with the ogres, ghouls and imps. Not many though.

Is he human?: No he is not human, he is a vampire. As is most of his guards and staff and the rest are human.

What is the deal they have?: Their deal is to basically kill each other. They don't die, but the pain they feel when they are stabbed in the heart is kind of like it. They each have three daggers/stakes. Naveen has already done it (and succeeded) twice leaving him one more in order to win. Tiana has done it once (success) and still has two more to do.

What is a stager?: I am not all that sure myself. When i find that mistake i will find it and fix it. The word was to be either stake or dagger but that will be changed when i find the mistake.

Okay. I do apologize for the confusion i hope answering your questions helped. Hopefully things will be a little clearer from here on out. Now on with the story :)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana leaned her back against the tree. The night before, she had not (as if she had ever) got a proper night sleep which irritated her to no end. Closing her eyes she inhaled as a breeze came giving her a break from the heat. Hearing a slither she looked to her left and saw Mama Oddie's snake- her now companion- Juju curled up ,literally, next to her his tail wagging in the air. A snake wagging its tail was a little weird to see, especially if it wasn't going to strike. Yet, she found that Juju was not like most snakes which she was grateful for. Gently petting his head Tiana closed her eyes again and waited.

/

Naveen groaned on the inside as he heard yet another case. This one was about this woman who stole from herself, yet she was convinced her cat did it. He wasn't sure how to make the woman see that it was her but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Last time she was here her husband and son died in the ever progressing war making her hysterical and a little mad.

"Listen. I will personally see that everything that had been stolen from you will be replaced in the next week or so." he promised after she was done speaking.

"But. They were priceless treasures. It was everything i had left of my boy and husband." she cried her hands coming to cover her face.

"Of course it was." he mumbled to himself. "I will have a guard go to your house to help you find your lost things if you would like." he offered rubbing the back of his neck.

"But my things weren't lost. They were stolen!" she insisted her sobs becoming louder.

"Then my guard will stand outside your door to ward off any thieves."

"Oh thank you. Thank you." she smiled her hands clapped in front of her mouth.

"You, um, Oliver. Go with Ms. Blake and be sure to watch out for any robbers, thieves."

The guard to his far left nodded then escorted the woman out the room back to her home.

"Are you alright sire?"

Naveen kept from rolling his eyes at the sweet voice. The woman to his right was, the most, how do you put it without sounding rude? Stupidish most annoying woman he had the misfortune of having to keep. She was not here as his pet per say, just arm candy. The most annoying arm candy.

"Im fine." he pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Yes i'm fine." he got up quickly from his seat. "Everyone is dismissed." he waved his hand in the air and walked out but she was following him.

'Oh no.' he sighed inwardly trying to make his strides longer but she was somehow able to keep up.

"I can tell whe something is bothering someone." she stepped in front of him, her eyes gleaming. "It's a gift." she shrugged some of her hair moving off her shoulder.

"Mhm." he nodded uninterested going to go around her but her arm blocked his way.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked aggravated by her manners.

"No. But i am fairly sure i can help you."

"I do not require any assitance." he moved her arm from in front of him and walked on.

"Oh please you do. You have been distracted for the past month and a half. Surely something has caught your interest to make you act this way." she started to follow him again.

"Act what way exactly?" he stopped suddenly then turned to her his eyes hard.

"Distracted. Almost like you were-"

"I was what?" his eyes narrowed.

"I. Um. Um." she began to falter. Her words escaping her as fear crept in.

"Mhm. I suggest you forget about relaying any other gossip to me." he walked out the door next to them that led to the garden.

Naveen did feel a little bad for snapping on her. Well that's not true. Walking over the hill he watched the sun set. He was okay with missing dinner, not like he ate anyway. Weirdly enough, in his garden there was one lone tree and then flowers spread out before it. He walked down the hill towards it.

Tiana heard a hiss from Juju rousing her from her short nap. She looked at him and saw his tail pointing in the direction of the hill behind them. It was time. Pulling a stick from her sleeve she placed it on the snakes head. Immediately he changed. Juju was now a sheep dog with a shiny black coat. She heard footsteps coming closer, making her push the stick back into her sleeve. As Naveen came from behind the tree Tiana was looking out at the garden.

"There you are."

She spared him a look before going back to pet Juju and look out to the setting sun.

"Where did you get the dog?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"He just, came to me." she shrugged looking down at Juju and smiling. Juju stood on all fours, licked her face before walking over her to Naveen. Naveen smiled and began to pet him. Juju immediately laid his head on Naveens lap and closed his eyes.

"Well i guess i just lost my friend." Tiana laughed to herself watching Naveen and Juju.

"Nah." he shook his head continuing to pet Juju. "Dogs are loyal. They would never betray a friend." he smiled at juju then to her.

"Mhm." Tiana looked away from him.

"So why is it you never come to breakfast?" he asked.

"I thought i gave an answer already." she turned her head lazily to him.

"Ah yes but that was dinner."

"And the same answer still stands."

"Do you really find my company that replusive?"

Tiana shook her a smile playing on her lips.

"What?" he asked in curiousity.

"I feel as though i have the same conversation with you. Its like really bad deja vu just in different wording." she confessed laughing out loud.

"And how is that?"

"You always want to know why I dont like you."

Naveen mulled it over for a minute then agreed.

"True. But it because youre just so aloof. Like you dont care."

"Not true." she shook her head. "I do care, about things. But this is not one of them."

Naveen turned to her so that he was facing her fully.

"And why is that?" he asked his curiousitu at its peak.

Tiana turned to him and stabbed him quickly with a stake in his heart. Naveen groaned falling forward.

"I just dont care about you." she shrugged. Juju got up from Naveens lap and walked over to Tiana rubbing his head against her chest.

"Thanks buddy." she smiled before turning him back to his orginal form and walking to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

A/N

So glad things are cleared up :) 3 Anymore questions let me know

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Naveen was looking out at the forest, on his patio. It was unseasonably cold, but that did not bother him. What did bother him was the sniffle he heard from inside his room. Turning around the curtains blocked his view of the woman that was in his room. How she got there he did not remember, but her presence was familiar and not at all unwanted. Walking in he stopped at the doorway of the patio getting a clearer look at her._

 _Naveen watched Tiana for a moment, his insides in turmoil by her present emotion. He did not understand or know why she was crying but he knew that he would do whatever it takes to make her stop. He went to her at the foot of the bed, stopping just before her and kneeling down. He placed his hands on her knees gaining her attention. Tiana moved her hands from her face and looked at him. Naveen was taken aback by the pain she showed making him anxious._

" _What is it?" Naveen asked sincerely, rubbing her knee with his thumb._

 _Tiana tilted her head to the side then looked away from him to the moon._

" _Tiana."_

 _Tiana looked to him and blinked as if she forgot he was there. Naveen stared into her eyes trying to get an answer but he could not get anything from her. He felt pain creep into his body but he was determined to get it out of her._

" _Tiana please." he stood up and took her with him._

 _Tiana still only stared at him, sadness in her eyes. Naveen stared into her eyes deeper taking it upon himself to try and take the sadness away. He forced her to want to be happy, to be with him but it did not seem to work. Her sadness increased as did his pain that creeped into his heart making him feel crippled. He finally gave up trying to force her to be happy when he felt himself almost be consumed by her sadness. Tiana shook her head and closed the gap between them, giving him a hug. Naveen was taken aback by the sudden gesture but gave her a hug anyway._

" _For my family." he heard her whisper before he felt her hands wind up to his head and snap it to the right._

 _/_

"Shit." Naveen sat up in his bed out of breath. He swallowed and touched his neck, then checked the patio doors to make sure that they were locked. Going back to the bed he sat on the edge putting his hands in hair. Taking a deep breath he heard a noise coming from the outside. It was raining, the sky was crying.

' _This is going to be an interesting day.'_

/

Tiana set her eyes on the window before her. It was raining which she loved but had the misfortune of having to stay inside and marvel at it. Today she was in the throne room with the rest of the woman, which were not many. At least not as many as she thought there would be. There were exactly thirty woman,including herself, lining the room sitting on a cushion. Some were chained to the wall and some were not. The ones who were not looked defeated, ready for death or anything to end their suffering. Again Tiana focused on the rain, listened to the patter of it, the beat as it hit the roof. It was like music to her ears, which screeched to a stop when he walked in.

"Welcome one and all." Naveen announced coming to his throne and standing in front of it.

Everyone turned their head to him. Taking in his look that showed off his lean form. However, Tiana continued to keep her interest on the rain. His flamboyant entrance was now over and he said something that Tiana did not care to hear.

Naveen sat down on his throne in his natural manner waiting for the first person to come in. Today was the day that most of the woman who were here could go home now. Even the soldiers could choose to leave if they wanted to. All he care about was the one woman who sat two people away from him and staring out the window.

Feeling eyes on her, Tiana turned her head to him. Naveen inclined his head to her a grin on his lips. Tiana responded with the roll of her eyes before she turned her attention again to the window. Naveen kept the laugh that threatened to bubble out of him down.

It felt like hours passed before they were let out. Ten of the thirty woman who were there were given a chance to leave. Most took it but a couple gave their stories of having nowhere else to go, so they were permitted to stay. After that was over the women were let out to do whatever they please. Although they all seemed to go in the same direction. Regrettably tiana was swept up in the crowd and was pushed into a sitting room. They were three chairs facing a fireplace, several chairs were in the corner of the room facing each other or facing nothing. Tiana decided to take one closest to the floor to ceiling window to watch the rain.

' _There's nothing stopping me from going out there.'_ she thought to herself as she watched the rain pour. She went to get up but someone sat down next to her and began to talk.

"You should not be so rude to him." the woman sat down crossing her legs making the fabric fall away from them.

"I'm sorry?" Tiana sat back down looking at her. This woman was blonde with green eyes, her outfit was a orange colored off the shoulder dress that had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh.

"Naveen. He is, nice. Kind-"

"Narcissistic. Rude." tiana interrupted looking at the rain.

"No." the woman said almost wishfully turning her head to Tiana.

"Oh yeah? How could he not be?" Tiana turned her entire body to her waiting for an answer.

"Well, at times. He is merciful in his punishments, he gives the woman a choice, he-" suddenly she stopped and stood up her the top of her right hand glowing.

"Are you okay?" Tiana stood up with her. But she ignored her question and walked away.

"Hey." Tiana went after her, trying to keep up with her pace. When she did stop it was in front of double doors.

"Hey are you okay?" Tiana grabbed her hand and was surprised by the sudden jerk she felt when the woman was pulled inside, bringing her along too.

The room she ended up in was large and held many of the soldiers, who looked hungry. She let go of the woman's hand and backed up, her back hitting the door. All eyes turned to her.

"I thought you only called one."

"I thought you were only supposed to call one."

"I did only call one."

"Than why is she here?"

"Isn't she that woman-"

"Yeah her."

"She's much prettier in person."

"How do you think she taste?"

"Let's find out."

"Stop." the soldiers immediately drew back,the voice having authority that they would not object to. The man who told them to stop stood up, he had a hulking stature that everyone had to move out the way for him to get to her.

Tiana stared at the man coming towards her. It was the man from the carriage.

' _Damn.'_ she thought as she watched him stop in front of her.

"As much, as i would like to feed you to them." he stopped and scanned her before resting on her face. "I fear the wrath of him more." He took her by the arm and opened the door behind her. "So get out." he threw her to the floor then slamming the door behind her.

Tiana stayed there for a moment before she heard it. A terrible scream that she knew she would never forget. Getting to her feet as fast as she could, Tiana vision blurred by the tears in her eyes. Coming to a door she pulled it opened then slammed it shut. Taking deep breaths she looked up and saw that she was alone, in a training room. Her eyes looked around frantically until they landed on her target. A punching bag. She locked the door and went to it.

/

Naveen walked through the halls hearing the sounds of the castle mixed in with the rain. Yet there was one sound out of place and it was coming from the training room. Coming up to the door he listened to it, trying to figure out who it was. When he couldn't figure it out he went to open the door but found that it was locked.

' _Who the hell?'_ he thought as he tried to open the door again.

' _I have a key.'_ he took out a ring of them and went through them trying to find the right one.

"This is so much." he grumbled as he tried another key.

The next key he tried was the right one which he was grateful for. What he saw surprised him. Tiana was hitting a punching bag so ferociously he almost felt sorry for the thing. Her outfit was discarded on the ground next to her leaving her in a bra and baggy pants. Not noticing the knife that in her hands Naveen approached her.

"I would hate to be the poor soul who was on the end of that beating." he commented. Just as his keys dropped she turned on him her knife point at his throat. Naveen put up his hands with a smirk.

"It seems as though I am."

Tiana did not respond. She took her knife and laid it on the side of her arm going to slit his throat. Naveen grabbed her wrist and the hilt of the blade but did not see the her fist coming from the other side. Even though he was hit it did not faze him for he was more focused on getting the knife from her. His free hand went to her throat and lifted her in the air. Tiana grabbed his hand, dropping the knife in the process. Taking her other hand she put it on his hand as well then used both of her legs, kicking him square in the ribs. Naveen dropped her from the surprise blow. Tiana rolled from him getting to her knees. Naveen held his stomach in pain but Tiana was not done. She stood up as did he and waited. She was the first to come at him throwing a round house kick but he caught it; surprised Tiana used it and threw her other leg to his face hitting him square in the temple. Immediately he let go but Tiana wrapped her egs around his waist on his backside and put him in a headlock. Naveen threw an elbow up to her face which landed on her eye but she did not let go. Losing focus Naveen then threw another elbow on the other side hitting her in the nose making her loose grip on her hold. Feeling her loosen up Naveen threw her over his shoulder. Tiana slammed to the floor the wind knocked out of her. Wasting no time Naveen got on top of her throwing punch. Tiana moved her head to the side so that his fist connected with the matted floor which now had a dent in it. Tiana used her leg to push him to the side but as she rolled him over his weight crushed her leg. Giving no sign of pain, tiana landed on top of him throwing a punch but she missed as well. Naveen rolled them over again so that he was on top but before she could defend herself against anything, he held a knife to her throat.

"Ready to give up?" he asked. He really hoped she was. His ribs ached as did his face.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." she breathed out her blood pouring down her chin. Naveen looked down and saw a stake at his heart ready to be plunged in.

They were at a stalemate. Neither one dared to move until the other put their weapon away. Tiana did it first. Her head hurt and her leg was beginning to throb.

"Get off of me." she demanded pushing him away from her.

Naveen obliged and got up slowly. As Tiana got up her adrenaline began to die down and the pain came from all directions.

"I do believe i am owed an answer for the fight." Naveen followed her as she limped from the room. Tiana did not answer. She pushed passed the crowd that had gathered at the door.

"Excuse me. But really, any explanation would be nice about now." Naveen stilled followed her but tiana gave no response.

As he followed her they passed the room with the double doors. Men and women filed out. Tiana stopped and averted her eyes. Naveen did not. They last person to come out was a woman with blonde hair and on a stretcher, her eyes vacant. Suddenly it clicked.

"Don't tell me its because of that."

Tiana glared at him before limping away as fast as she could but Naveen was more than able to keep up with her.

"Really? Tiana people die everyday-"

"Not like that!" she snapped as she stopped in front of the door of the room she slept in.

"Not without their consent."

"Oh. So now people choose when they get to die."

"Or when they dont. But she-" Tiana stopped as she saw the woman's pale face pop up. "She didn't." she looked at him tears in her eyes.

Naveen was taken aback by the raw emotion

"But hey." Tiana wiped the tears away quickly. "They are only following in the footsteps of their master." she opened the door and then slammed it in his face.

Naveen groaned and held his stomach.

"Are you alright dear?" Mama Oddie came up concerned.

"Yes. Just take care of her." he nodded to the door before walking off.

"You've never shown such level of care for someone before." Mama Oddie called after him. "Why now?"

Naveen stopped and thought it over. Mama Oddie had a point. Here was this woman who had called him almost every insult in the book and yet, he still cared. Why? Shaking his head he ignored her question, it was too much to think at this moment. Especially when it felt like his ribs were poking his lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _I don't think she'll ever wake up Eudora."_

 _Tiana was in Charlotte's room with Big Daddy, her mother and Charlotte asleep in her bed._

" _Don't say that." her mom put a reassuring hand on his shoulder looking at Charlotte. "I'm sure she will wake up."_

" _Yes but when?" Charlotte's father stared down at her in despair._

" _When she's good and ready to." Eudora went over to Charlotte and replaced the damp towel on her head for a new one._

 _He took a deep breath as he watched his daughter. After a moment of silence he spoke._

" _I'm sorry Eudora, about your daughter."_

 _Eudora stopped for a moment then went to fix Charlotte's covers._

" _It's alright. She's strong, like her father. I'm sure she-" she stopped, choking back a sob. "I'm sure she'll come home soon."_

 _Tiana went to touch her mother's shoulder but was unable to move any part of her body. She became anxious and became to panic at the loss of the ability to control her limbs. It became too much for her that she tried to wake herself up._

Opening her eyes was a chore, but when she did she took sat up quickly taking quick breaths. Her heart was beating at a fast rate in her chest and her hands were shaking. This time Tiana did not need to look out the window to know that the sun was not up. Slowly she put her hands up to her face. She felt tears in her eyes that went down to her cheeks. Taking a shaky breath, Tiana pulled the covers from off of her and went to get out of bed. However, when she put weight on her left leg she fell to the floor.

"Damnit." she breathed. Tiana began to get up putting most of her weight on her right leg instead. Holding onto the bed post Tiana hopped forward to the bench. Keeping herself balanced on one leg Tiana continued until she was out of her room and in the hallway, with nothing but the wall to support her.

/

"Alright Tiana dear, i need you to wake up so we can get that leg back in place." Mama Oddie came in with a bowl of water and a cloth and Juju wrapped around her wrist. The snake hissed and shook his tale. Mama Oddie stood still, listening for any movement but there was none.

"Oh no." Mama Oddie placed the bowl on the nearest table then went out to the nearest guard.

"Are you okay Mama Oddie?"

"Yes I am but um. Did you see her," she pointed to the room she just came from. "come out?"

"Uh. No Mama Oddie I didn't. Why?"

"She's missing."

"Uh oh. Should i tell him?"

"No. No." Mama Oddie bit her thumb in thought. "Don't tell him until 12."

"When is that?"

"In four hours."

/

 _ **Four hours later**_

"So you see, I need the money."

Naveen stared at the man before him uninterested.

"I would be tempted to help you with your little problem."

"If?"

"If it were not complete and utter bullshit."

The man sputtered and the accusation and stumbled back as if hurt.

"You forget that I control the currency and I do also know when I am being conned out of one."

"Please, I do need it," the man fell to his knees clasping his hands in front of him.

Naveen put a hand up.

"I do believe you on that one. But you do not need it for the reason you say."

The man shook his head and sniffled.

"Oh calm down, i'll still give you the money."

"You will?" the man had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I will. But in exchange you are to give me ten to fifteen years of service."

"Ten to fifteen?"

"Whichever comes first." Naveen shrugged. Just then a guard came in from the side and whispered in Naveens ear.

"What?" he whispered back to the guard who nodded in confirmation. Naveen waved the guard away.

"It is done. You owe fifteen years." Naveen got up.

"Uh ten to fifteen." the man interjected but stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"Do you want twenty?"

"No sir." the man shook his head.

"Good. I will give the funds to your debtors and you give me servitude. Done, i will see no one else today." he waved everyone away and left the room in a hurry.

When he made it out he ran to Mama Oddie who was in the middle of the hall.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. She wasn't there when I came this morning."

"Where have you checked?" he turned to the guard next to her.

"The sitting room where they all go, the gardens, the painting room."

"Oh yes all fine places but have you thought to check anywhere else?"

"Um. No sir. Not really."

"What do i pay you for?" Naveen pushed past them. He checked her room then the kitchens outside pass the gardens but he still did not find her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." he mumbled when he went back inside.

He walked around aimlessly for a while before making his way to the library. When he did the lights automatically turned on and there was Tiana. Half of her laying on a table that held books and her other half seated on the stool. When he came in he slammed the door making her jump from her seat.

"What the hell Tiana?!" he shouted as he came across the room.

Tiana groaned rubbing the back of her as she began to wake up.

"You were here this entire time and did not have to nerve to tell anyone?!" he stopped in front of her across the table.

"Why would i? You figured it out eventually." she grumbled.

"We thought you ran away."

"Damnit." It all hit her. She could have ran away. She was not chained to the bed and she could have left, just like that. "Well there's an opportunity wasted." she got up with a book in her hand and hopped over to the book shelf.

"What were you doing anyway?" he looked over at the table and saw several maps and drawings on them.

"Is this a battle plan?" he picked up a map and looked it over.

"Yes." she took the map from it and put it down before grabbing another book and hopping over to put it back.

"Well these are good." he commented picking up the map again.

"Don't sound so surprised." again she took the map from him and stuffed in a bag that was on the other end of the table. She grabbed all of her other books and maps and went to leave.

Naveen watched her hop away using various things to help her.

"You look like you could use some help." naveen called after her.

"I don't want your help." Tiana continued to go forward. Naveen was by her side in three strides.

"So how do you know about battle plans?"

"No." she almost fell to the floor but caught herself on the door.

"No?"

"Exactly." she straightened herself up and went to hold on to the wall.

"And why not?" he asked curiously continuing to follow her.

"You already know too much about me. More than i care to allow."

"Oh i see." he nodded. "Than how about this?"

Tiana pushed the door open to the room and he followed her in. Immediately she sat on one of the couches and put her leg up.

"Mama Oddie." Naveen called from the doorway. Mama Oddie came in with Juju trailing behind her. She came over to Tiana and kneeled down in front of her feeling her leg.

"I have the generals of the wars coming in three days and from what I just saw of your war plans you could be a valuable asset. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Get on with it." Tiana put her head back on the couch closing her eyes.

"Ah!" Tiana sat up when Mama Oddie moved her leg in the opposite direction.

"Well that didn't sound good." Mama Oddie commented.

She groaned putting the heels of her hands in her eyes.

"You could be the war advisor for me." Naveen chimed in looking at his nails.

"I thought you had one already."

"Well i do, but your plans look," he looked at her. "Promising."

"Thanks." She calmed down at Mama Oddie put her now glowing hand over her leg. It began to feel better almost instantly.

"So do you agree?"

Tiana looked at Naveen before back at her leg.

"Fine. I'll do it." she rubbed her forehead.

Naveen smiled and approached her grabbing first her right arm. The emblem began to fade away into nothing.

"What are you doing?"

Naveen grabbed her other wrist and the arrows went away.

"Well we very well can not try to kill each other while we are working to create peace." he explained. "Have fun." he slapped her leg.

"Shit!" she shouted in pain squeezing her eyes shut.

Naveen smiled and then left.

"You two will make an odd couple." Mama Oddie commented as she tried to get tiana to calm down again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

A/N thank you so much for the reviews :)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiana's fingers continued to tap on the coffee table as she looked over her plans. Grabbing a pencil she scratched out one part and substituted it with another then she erased that part and went back to her original plan. After a few more times of erasing and rewriting and rewriting and erasing Tiana threw the pencil on the paper, digging her fingers into her scalp. Putting her head on the table Tiana looked at the fire her eyes closing a bit. But as they closed the door was thrown open. Tiana jumped at the sound and looked at the intruder.

"Morning!" Naveen smiled happily going to the curtains throwing them open to which Tiana promptly turned her head away from the light now shining in the room. Mama Oddie came in with Juju on her arm and the woman from the kitchen. They both held bundles of multicolored cloths in their arms as they made their way towards the bed

"What is going on?" Tiana got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Your hair looks horrible." Naveen commented as he went over examining her.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" she grumbled.

"Actually no." he pushed her towards Mama Oddie then picked up the papers on the table. "Court is closed today." he read it over before taking the pencil and writing something down.

"Why?" As she asked Mama Oddie and the woman held up several pieces of cloths to her face before throwing a great deal of them to the side before deciding on different shades of green.

"Not your business." he scribbled out another part before going to the next paper. "Try the emerald Mama Oddie." he said offhandedly.

"Okay. Then what is this for?" Tiana moved her head to the side when the woman put a swab to her bruised lip.

"For you." he wrote something else down.

She gave him a pointed look although he could not see her. Again the woman tried to wipe her lip but Tiana moved her head.

"Would you stop moving?!" the woman grumbled.

"As soon as you tell me what you are doing." Tiana countered look at her.

"She's trying to get rid of your bruises dear." Mama Oddie answered as she pinned pins into the cloth, although, not the right way. The woman took the cloth from her and handed her the swab. Mama Oddie took it as she traded placed with the woman.

"Why?"

"Because you're ugly." Naveen said chuckling to himself.

"Haha." Tiana said dryly as Mama Oddie put it to her lip. Tiana flinched at the contact but did not pull away.

"Okay. Now," Naveen went over to her handing her a piece of paper with the last half of the plan on it. "what is supposed to be happening here?"

"This," she grabbed the pencil from him.

"Don't move!" the woman hissed as she measure Tiana.

"Sorry." tiana stood straight. "is supposed to move over here while they,"

"Stop moving!"

"...move in from the side." she handed in the pencil and stood up straight so the woman could finish measuring her.

"Well, wait. Couldn't they go inside instead?" Naveen asked.

"I only went with low ground. I was not sure everyone could do." she explained as Mama Oddie put her glowing hand on her arm.

"Oh okay. Well we could ask." Naveen went back to the table and put the paper down.

"Is all this really necessary?" Tiana asked. The woman put a seafoam colored part of the cloth on her shoulder letting it drape across her front and fall down her back then she grabbed another part and placed it as close to her neck as possible before getting the scissors.

"Yes it is." Naveen nodded as he instructed the woman where to cut.

"Why?" she slapped his hand away as came close to her body.

"You ask that question alot." he commented as he showed the woman where to cut again but Tiana again slapped his hand away which made him slap her hand.

"No children do I have to separate you?" Mama Oddie chided as she went over to the bed and sat down on it.

"No ma'am." they both mumbled.

"What's wrong with the dresses in the closet?" she asked raising her arms up.

"You are to be with advisors, yes they may have a sweet tooth but you still need to be professional." he explained.

"How long will this take? I have to get back to my work." tiana asked after awhile.

"As long as it takes. You keep moving." the woman answered.

Tiana did not roll her eyes because it was true she was moving a lot. It was hours before they stopped and let her move and eat something. She went to the table as food was brought to her. She read the writing that Naveen put on the paper and used it. Most of it was good and she could use it. Taking a bite of one of the apples Tiana looked everything over again and again. Seeing something new Tiana went to reference one of the books she got from the library but it did not have what she was looking for.

'Okay.' she got up and went to the library and got her book. When she came back Naveen was on the couch looking through the papers with some of his scattered around.

"Whaat's going on?" tiana kept the door open as she came in.

"Thought of something." he said simply moving the papers around for a specific one.

"Okay what?" Tiana kneeled on the floor looking over what he had so far.

"Okay so you have them coming in from the ground right?" he moved a map so that it covered the entire table. "But you could also have them coming from the sky."

"Who has the equipment?"

"The elves I believe or the faeries but still we'll be able to get it either way." he went on with his explanation and Tiana listened intently inserting a few things here and there. Soon it was the middle of the night and the two were burned out.

"Okay. We can go over this tomorrow in the library." Naveen stood up grabbing his papers.

"Okay." Tiana nodded cleaning up the table a bit. "At what time?"

"Well when do you get up?" Naveen asked as he went to the door.

"I never go to sleep." she shrugged opening the door for him.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Naveen leaned against the doorway looking down at her.

"I dont think it is. I think my hearing is going and my vision and my judgement is impaired." she smiled to herself before looking up at him. He seemed closer than before making her lean away. Naveen came closer and soon Tiana felt herself doing the same thing before he stopped just before their lips touched.

"Time for bed fauteur de troubles." he smirked leaving her there.

Tiana came back down to earth. She went back to the heel of her feet and looked around. She blinked rapidly then flinched. She felt herself gag at the thought before she slammed the door shut and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

A/N thank you so much for the review :)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Okay so you can not eat a salad with a regular fork nor can you eat a soup with a regular spoon-"

"Okay, got it. But I really need to-" Tiana began to rise from her seat.

"There shall be NO interrupting!" her instructor shouted slapping a ruler down on the dining table.

Tiana slumped back into the chair but was immediately yelled at to sit up straight. Taking a deep breath Tiana tried to pay attention to what her teacher was saying, but it was things she already knew. Her father and her best friend's father would take them to a formal dinner all the time, making her more attuned to the proper etiquette than she let on.

It was two hours until she was allowed to leave. As she got to the room she went to change but Mama Oddie and the woman from the kitchen came in tackling her to try on the dress so they could alter it, hem it etc. Making her waste three more hours that she was not working on her battle plan. Tiana fidgeted with anxiousness as they altered the dress.

"Sweet heart if you dont stop squirming we can not get this done any sooner." Mama Oddie warned as she began to sew a sheer piece of fabric to the back of her dress.

Tiana closed her eyes and tried to keep her leg from shaking which resulted in a pin sticking her in the leg and the shoulder and another thirty minutes of the dress fitting. When she was done and they left Tiana got changed into a teal colored body suit that had slits up the leg and a dark blue sash that wrapped around the waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail and as she ran out the room she put on flats. She was halfway down the hall before she realized she forgot her things. Going back to her room she gathered her supplies.

She came upon the door and stared at it in dismay. She went to use her hand that was under one of the boxes but she almost dropped one of her books because of it. Her head hung back as she let out a frustrated groan.

"You look like you could use some help."

Tiana looked to her right, a guard was there a smile on his lips.

"Yeah i could." she stepped back from the door but instead he came up and grabbed the books from her. "Oh, uh, thanks." she smiled going to open the door.

"Well, that is the better reaction than you breaking my nose." he chuckled.

Tiana stopped and looked at him. She examined him for a bit before she realized who his was.

"Oh my gosh i am so sorry." she put her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay." he shrugged still smiling. "Not everyday i get my nose broken by a pretty woman."

Tiana smiled to herself as she opened the door for them and walked in. They went in and saw Naveen looking over a paper while two holographic figures were fighting. When he looked up he saw Tiana walking in with one his guards, he remembered that his name was Oliver. She was smiling as she talked to this guy and it unnerved him a bit but he did not let it show. When they approached the table they said their goodbyes but Tiana still had a smile on her face when he left.

"Well lucky me. You can stop flirting enough for me." he said dryly moving a book from the table.

"Aw jealous?" Tiana snorted as she put the books on the floor and laid out the map on the table.

"Alright we have to set them up here, here." Tiana stopped as she looked over the map before pointing where the other group would go.

Naveen agreed and put it into the battle plan table. They watched it as it played it before going back to perfect it. This went on well into the night until Tiana could not keep her eyes open. Again they saw their plan play out which was great for both of them. Tiana went to the couch and laid down looking at the ceiling.

"You look exhausted." Naveen chuckled as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Thanks." Tiana closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"What? No comeback?" Naveen drank from his wine glass that came with Tianas dinner which she barely touched.

Tiana sighed sitting up and rubbing her face with her hands then she looked at Naveen narrowing her eyes.

"You look blurry."

"Mm, now that was not very good. In fact i think that is one of your worst insults yet."

Tiana smiled then laid back on the couch covering her eyes with her arm.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked after awhile.

"What?" Naveen put down his glass then folded his hands in his lap.

"The plan. What we just did."

"I'm sure it will."

"Really?" Tiana turned her head towards him.

"Yes. I do."

Just then Tiana began to feel calm and collected and little more drowsy.

"Stop it." she turned her head back so that her eyes were shielded by her arm.

Naveen chuckled and picked up before getting up himself and stretching.

"You should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." he patted her arm.

"What are you talking about? They dont come till the day after tomorrow." Tiana sat lifted herself up onto her elbows looking at him.

"No tomorrow." he nodded.

"No. It was only two days."

"Three."

"Two."

"Listen from the day i stopped the game to today it has been three days." he explained.

"But you said I had three days."

"And you did." he opened the door. "Dont worry you'll do great." he closed the door but just as it closed a shoe hit it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

/

Pacing the floor, Tiana wrung her hands together as she waited in the room. The train of her emerald green tailored dress slid across the floor with her. Mama oddie was meant to get her soon because the generals had already arrived and she was told that she was not to be there when they ate. She did not mind of course but it did not help her nerves to settle. She went over the plan again and again making sure she remembered every part. Which she did because the night before she read the paper more times than necessary. Groaning she maneuvered to sit in one of the chairs near the door.

"Nine hundred ninety-nine. One thousand." she breathed out and began to count again but before she could get to twenty the door opened. Mama Oddie came in with a big smile on her face not making Tiana any less anxious.

"Ready to go dear?"

Tiana nodded her head but realized her mistake and corrected herself.

"Uh. Yes, yes I am."

"You sound nervous hon."

"I am actually." Tiana confessed cracking her fingers.

"Oh dont be." Mama Oddie grabbed her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Easier said than done." Tiana chuckled gently squeezing the old womans hand back.

"Dont worry. Youll be fine." she lead Tiana out the room. "You and Naveen make a great pair."

"Um. What does that have to do with this?"

Mama Oddie stopped in thought.

"Nothing." she shrugged and kept going till they came upon a set of double oak doors. Just then Tianas nerves shot up like a flare giving her a stomach ache.

"Im not so sure i can do this." she said suddenly.

"No. No youll be okay."

"Um-" before she could finish Mama oddie knocked on the door and walked away quickly. A little too quick for an old woman Tiana noted as she watched her go.

'Great.' when Tiana turned back around the door was opened by one of the servants. Tiana nodded her thanks and came in. Her head held high, her shoulders back and a small smile on her lips. When she got to the table she was placed near Naveen who was standing up waiting for her but the others stayed seated. He reached a hand out to her which she took as she tried to calm down. The room was deathly quiet as everyone watched her, only to be broken by Naveens voice.

"Gentlemen may I introduce the Lady Tiana. One of my advisors."

The men nodded their head towards her and she did as well. She sat down with the help of one of the servants and brought food.

"Ugh human food." the gentlemen to her left sneered as it was uncovered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh please. You wouldn't know fine cuisine if it hit you in the face." another chimed in front of her.

"At least i know it apart from a trash can." the man countered standing to his feet.

"Ha! You eat once a day and call yourself a master chef." the other stood to his feet in counter.

"Gentlemen please." Naveen chimed in sipping from a wine glass. The two men sat down in muttering silence. "I do apologize Tiana. I thought a presence of a lady would," he stared at them looking for the right word. "civilizes them."

Tiana nodded in understanding, her appetite suddenly lost. Soon a silence fell over the group. No one said a word and sat at the edge of their seat but Naveen was laid back sipping happily.

"Well if no one else will address the elephant in the room." a man all the way down to Tiana's right stood up. "What is she doing here?" he pointed to Tinaa who raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I believe i told you." Naveen responded.

"Yes but there was no explanation." he went on.

"Oh let it alone. Its not like she's going to hurt anybody." the man next to him chimed in moving his glass around.

"Do you know this girl? Do any of us really know her? I mean for all we know she could be his pet for pete sake." soon the table chorused in agreement. Tiana took a deep breath and stared ahead.

"Now-" Naveen went to get up but Tiana placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Its okay." she smiled softly before standing up herself. She placed her hands in front of her with her fingers folded. Scanning the group she eyes everyone, sat down in silence waiting for her to speak.

"I was brought here, to help. Not to be apart of silly politics. For a while i wondered why this war was going on for so long and now i see why. Grown men are in a room acting like children." she paused for effect before going on. By this time the room was once again deathly silent. "I am the war advisor because I came in with a clear head and next to no grudges against any of you." at that naveen almost choked on his drink but she ignored him. "Now i was brought here to talk strategy, if that is impossible tonight then hopefully tomorrow afternoon in the library will suffice. Good night gentlemen." she nodded her head to them and walked away. Her posture straight all the way back to her room.

As soon she got there she let out a breath she had been holding.

"So how'd it go?" Mama Oddie stood up from the chair near the fireplace.

"I. Oh my. Oh no. Um i." Tiana fumbled with her words and trying to take off her earrings.

"I called them children." she finally got out. She took off her shoes and went to the closet.

"You what?" Mama Oddie helped her to get her dress off.

"Children. I called them children and blamed them for this war and how long it was going" she took off her dress and hung it up before going to put on a night gown.

"Well what did they say?" Mama Oddie asked.

"I don't know I walked out before they could answer." she unpinned her hair and brushed it out.

"Well it could not have been all bad-"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tiana froze but Mama Oddie went to go get it.

"Hello Mama Oddie may i talk to Tiana?"

Tiana thanked Mama Oddie as she left her and Naveen alone.

"What happened."

"Before or after you yelled at them?" Naveen asked as he leaned on the doorway his arms crossed.

"You know what I mean."

Naveen smiled at her and shook his head.

"You did great." he straightened up and touched her shoulder. "You did something no one was able to do in a long time." he patted her shoulder and left.

"What did I do?"

"You made them come together." he turned to face her his arms spread out as he went into a low bow. "Congrats." he turned back around and then left her alone.

Tiana felt a smile bloom on her face. This felt great. She felt like she could do this. Well she did feel that way till the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

Okay. *breathes in* Hi guys I love you so much thank you for the review, favorite and follows you guys rock. *breathes out*

/

Biting her fingernail Tiana looked over the battle plan. After she adjusted a number she hit a replay button on the table. Figures came to life, although she had no idea how, and began to enact what was written. She watched silently as the figures attacked one another and as scripted but watching it made her stomach turn. When the battle was finished and the base conquered the number of deaths on each side came up. 831 had died on her side. More than she would have liked. Making a frustrated noise she went back to the numbers and the plans before going back to the shelves and picking out another book. When she came back the doors had opened but she did not look up, she was too focused on the task at hand.

"What is going on here?" Naveen chuckled as he came in, seeing a feverish looking Tiana pouring over a lot of books scattered about the table. Tiana did not answer as she continued to read. He went over to her and picked up a book.

"Are you rewriting the plan?" he put the book down and examined the figures that were impaled, decapitated and all around slaughtered on the table.

"Yes." she mumbled flipping a page then writing something down before doing the same thing again.

"Why?" he took the paper from under her writing utensil and looked it over. "Why are they all going to the north?" he asked then turned the paper to its side then upside down.

"It's safer." she responded before snatching the paper away from him. He watched her look over the plans and back to the books again and again until he became tired, which was a very hard thing to do.

"Okay. Wait." he put his hands over the book and made her put it down. Tiana looked at him annoyed.

"How long have you been up?"

Tiana squinted at him before looking at the clock.

"Eight, ten. Three hours maybe." she shrugged as she pulled the book from under his hands and looking back at it. Sighing he took the book from her closing it and setting it aside. Tiana protested trying to reach for it but Naveen made her look at him.

"Your eyes are red." he noted as he examined her. "When is the last time you slept?" Tiana pulled her chin away from his fingers and took some books from the table getting up.

"You know I don't sleep here." she went to a shelf and put some books away m and went to go find the next shelf. Naveen followed her and put the books the right way on the right shelf. After a few more shelves Tiana just began to put them anywhere, unaware of what she was doing.

"Alright give me these." he took the remaining books in her arms and pushed her away. "Go get some sleep."

"I cant sleep now. I still have a battle plan to go over."

"There is nothing more you can do " he shrugged.

"There has to be." Tiana shook her head and left. Naveen grumbled to himself putting the books on a shelf and following her.

"Why?"

Tiana moved some pages around and picked one up and handed it to him. Naveen looked it over, only seeing numbers and dates.

"Yes you are very organized, can you stop this now?" he handed her back the paper and took the rest of the books off of the table.

"Do you not know what this is?" Tiana followed him right on his heels.

"No." he put a book back then gave her a glance. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"This is the number of men and women who have died in the past years of this war."

"And?"

"And?" she stopped and looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes, and?" this time he looked at her. After a moment of getting no response, he continued to talk and walk. "You cant bring them back Tiana. Their dead. Just keep moving forward."

"Exactly!" Tiana shouted and went to get another paper. "As this war progressed the casualty rate has gone down considerably and, and-" she stopped.

"You want it to go down further?"

"Almost to nothing. To just stop." she mumbled looking at her sighed and put down the books.

"Tiana." he touched her shoulder. Tiana looked at him, a tired look in her eyes. "There are people who are going to die. That is what they signed up for."

"Not all of them." she countered pulling her shoulder from him and going to the table. Tiana sat down at the table and stared at the figures. Naveen pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Be that as it may," he started cooly as he looked at her back "there will still be deaths and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Not if I can help it." she muttered as she began to set up the figures again. Naveen licked his bottom lip in thought. She was sleep deprived and a little edgy, which does not make due for a proper war advisor.

'Sorry Tiana.' he thought as he made his way to her side. Touching her shoulder she looked at him in her peripheral vision but no further. That was all he needed. Just then she dropped. Naveen caught her in his arms and then helped her to the couch, where she slept for awhile.

"You are no good to me sleep deprived and depressed." he explained to her unconscious form. He got up and continued to clean up her mess before waking her in an hour. He knew what he did was not, sophisticated but, it had to be done. She was sleep deprived and angry, which kind of affected him as well and he would not allow something like that to happen. Tiana grumbled in her sleep and turned around so that she was facing the back of the couch.

"Yeah. Yeah." he mumbled and went to put the rest of the books in their proper place.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

*sighs happily* i'm glad you're liking it :)

Tiana grumbled as she woke up. She was now in the bed and it was high noon. Frustrated she screamed as she lept out of bed and ran out the door. She forgot that her clothes were not the armor she was meant to wear but instead a blood orange body suit. It was fabricated as a strapless bra connected to gold thick threads that connected in the front leaving her sides out and down to pants. Her feet were bare and her hair was out and flying around her as she ran to the library.

When she got there she did not stop to even hear voices already inside. Instead she burst through the doors a shout already coming from her.

"You FUCKING IDIOT! I swear if you EVER-" Immediately she stopped when she saw the other men there sitting on the couch and Naveen sitting in the chair.

All the men looked at her with a curious gaze and Naveen raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to say something else.

"Oh. I'm am very sorry gentlemen. I did not see you there." she quickly took a breath but not before casting a glare towards Naveen who only gave her a smirk.

"Oh no. We should be the ones apologizing." One of them stood up and went over to her. It was the one who stood up at the table questioning her.

"I don't understand." she confessed as the man took her hand and lead her to one of the empty chairs.

"We were acting like children." another one chimed in.

"I was angry and-" tiana started but was interrupted.

"No you were truthful. And that is the best thing we can have at a time like this."

The men chorused in agreement.

"Okay then." Tiana got up and put her hair into a high ponytail. "I supposed we should get started then." she suggested. The man agreed and stood up as well going to the table. Naveen only got up from his chair when Tiana punched him in the back.

"Ow." Naveen grunted catching himself on the back of the chair but Tiana continued to walk.

/

For the next two hours everyone went full speed ahead as the plans were being executed.

"Okay my soldiers can come up here." the general, who name was Terri as Tiana found out as time went on.

"My soldiers will protect them as they go." his enemy, now turned friend, Claude interjected pointing to the tree that had a high view of the tower.

"Alright. So how about some people come over here. Some archers in the river to stop the frontal attack and the best archers in the trees to protect to the ones who will go in on foot." Tiana showed pointing at the bank near the river.

"Well my soldiers could do it." Naveen chimed in.

"So could mine." another chimed in, his name was Stephen.

"Okay. Divide them." Tiana nodded. The men agreed and continued. Soon it was time to show the plan in action, this is where Tiana became nervous. Naveen saw this and put a hand on her shoulder as she watched the clay soldiers intently. Tiana paid him no mind as she focused.

The battle finished leaving the new number on the table. 650 were dead on her side and 830 were dead on the enemy side. Tiana covered her face with her hand leaning on her other arm while the other men cheered. Naveen patted her shoulder, he knew that it was still a high number for her but it was still low.

"It's fine. People will surprise you." he whispered to her before celebrating with the other men. Tiana gave a tight lipped smile to him but decided to join everyone else.

"That was amazing."

"That was phenomenal."

"I'm hungry."

All the men stopped and looked at their companion Avon.

"Well it's true." he shrugged.

"He's right. We did not have lunch." Claude agreed.

"If Ms. Tiana would be so kind as to excuse us." Naveen inclined his head to her.

"Of course." Tiana nodded with a smile on her face.

"We will see you tonight at dinner then?" Terri asked.

"Oh no that's fine. I would much like to-"

"Oh no that was not a question dear." Claude grabbed her hand gently putting his other one on top of hers. "We will see you at dinner tonight."

"Okay. I suppose I will." she put her hand on top his and gave him a smile.

"Come on guys I'm starving."

"Till tonight my dear."

Tiana nodded and watched as they go before starting to clean up. She really had nothing else to do.

/

Tiana was on the bench looking at a sunset when someone came to join her.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you."

Tiana looked to see the guard who helped her with her books and who she also broke his nose.

"Oh no i don't." Tiana moved over so that he had more room to sit.

The two say in compatible silence for some time. Watching the sunset go behind the trees.

"I'm sorry i never caught your name." Tiana turned to him.

"Oh I'm Leo." he stuck out his hand to her which she took.

"Tiana." she responded with a smile.

Again they went into a compatible silence before he broke it.

"I have a question to ask. Well not really a question so much as a request or maybe it is a question-"

"Hey. Hey. It's fine. Just ask away. Or request away." she interrupted.

He took a deep breath and went to the patio door and opened it.

"Could you meet my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Tiana stood up happily folding her hands in front of her.

Out stepped the woman that Tiana saw in the courtroom one day and had been released.

"Hello." the woman said a little timidly.

"Hi." Tiana stuck out her hand which she took happily.

An awkward silence followed.

"Well it was nice meeting you. And well thank you." the woman smiled before turning to her boyfriend and kissing him before she left.

"She seems very nice."

"She is. I love her very much."

"Good." Tiana nodded. "You two look great together."

"Thanks. That means alot coming from you."

"And why's that?" Tiana laughed.

"Because of your relationship with his majesty."

"I'm sorry?"

"You two just seem so. Right. Even if you do fight a lot." he shrugged.

"Uh huh." Tiana smiled in uncomfortableness.

"Hey Tiana!"

"Speak of the devil." Tiana mumbled. Although she was never more grateful for his interruptions, then in this moment right now.

"I'm sorry. I have to-" she pointed to his general direction.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." he waved her off. "I have to go out with my girlfriend anyway." he smiled and left. Tiana gave a smile as well seeing him off.

"Tiana!"

"What!" she turned to his voice but it turned out he was right behind her.

"Shit." she backed away from him.

"Really?" he pointed in the direction that his soldier just went.

"Really?" she pointed to him and raised an eyebrow before walking away. "If you were here a couple of minutes ago you would have met his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Naveen followed her.

"Yes. You should get to know your employees." she opened a door that she came out of.

"I don't make it a point to know the personal life of every employee i have."

"Uh huh. So what do you want?" she went into the room but he followed her.

"It's time for you to get ready dear." Mama Oddie smiled getting up from the chair.

"For?"

"Dinner, duh."

Mama Oddie and tiana looked to him surprised.

"Yeah, yeah I know what I said. Here." he thrust a bag towards her and left.

"How you get him so flustered I'll never know." Mama Oddie laughed opening the bag. She put her hand in it and felt around then gasped.

"What?" Tiana looked inside the bag and a dress and a beautiful necklace inside.

"I can't believe he still kept this. And after all this time." Mama Oddie let it go and looked to her. "And he's allowing you to wear it."

"Oh." Tiana flushed before pulling out the dress and examining it. "Wonderful." she said tight lipped.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

I promise. All will be answered in the end :) And thank you so much for the reviews i love them 3

/

Tiana fidgeted with her bracelet. Then her hair. Then her earrings. Then her-

"Tiana stop. I am positive you look fine."

Tiana gave Mama Oddie a small smile. Remembering that she could not in fact see it she put her hand on the old woman's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in thanks. Mama Oddie smiled and put her hand on top of Tianas. Sighing Tiana looked back in the mirror.

"And this dress is not too-" she tried to look for the right word. "Revealing?"

"Well no, I would think not." Mama Oddie replied with a laugh as she walked away.

"Yeah." Tiana looked down at herself. "You would think." her dress was an emerald color with subtle ruffles that started at the 'v' in her dress. On the left side there was a slit up to mid thigh and her sleeves were off the shoulder. It was silk so it felt like she was wearing nothing. Sighing she shook her head and followed Mama Oddie out the room.

She was again in front of the door she started out with in the beginning. Putting her hair behind her ear Tiana went to knock on the door but it opened before she could. Naveen smiled at her then took her hand and led her into the dining room. She this time sat at the other end of the table next to Claude and Terri. The men were all standing when she came in and sat after she did.

"We all have a surprise for you." Claude announced after they sat down.

"Oh?" Tiana looked at the plates that had covers over them that were across the table. Just then servants came from behind and unveiled what was beneath it. To her relief it was just food.

"Yes we have decided to part take in what you humans find so-" Claude moved the steak with his fork. "appealing." he looked at her with a smile as did everyone else.

Tiana smiled and said her thanks and that she was grateful. She was the first to eat and then the others followed with lively conversation. Soon their plates were cleared away and their choice of drink set in front of them.

"I swear my dear you are just….not what I expected." Terri laughed taking a sip from his mug.

"Well how was I supposed to be?" Tiana leaned forward folding her hands under her chin looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know." Terri leaned forward as well so that they were inches apart. "A little conceded."

"Conceded?" Tiana gave a small smile crossing her legs, part of her thigh now showing.

"Yes." his eyes drifted a moment to her exposed skin before landing back on her. "You are very beautiful." he leaned in more.

"Well thank you." she placed her hand on his.

"Maybe after this you should come over. I could use your help in some areas."

"Well if I ever get out of here. I'll come right to you." she replied giving a smile.

"Naveen how you ever let her out of your sight i will never know." Terri turned away from Tiana to Naveen who was watching the whole thing. "Let alone out of your bedroom." he looked back at her lust in his eyes.

Tiana looked at Naveen and saw that he was staring at them intently. She raised an eyebrow at him before going back to her conversation.

"Now now children your hormones are too high. Come down a bit and talk to an old man." Claude interrupted wary of Naveens expression.

"You're right I'm sorry." Tiana leaned away from Terri and sat forward. She took a sip from her wine glass before going to talk to Claude but Naveen stood up.

"Tiana you seem tired."

"No I'm fine."

"No." Naveen was by her side hauling up by her arm from her seat.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but i guess i will be leaving now." she smiled and waved goodbye as she was escorted out of the room. The other men stood as well then sat back down when she was gone.

The two walked in silence all the way there until they were behind closed doors.

"Well that was fun." tiana said as she took out the bobby pins in her hair that kept it to the side.

"Oh no. Do not try to justify what you did." Naveen sat on the couch and watched her.

"What did i do?" Tiana turned to him with a smile on her face. She then came to sit beside him. Her legs were crossed onto the couch the dress once again falling from her legs. She tilted her head watching him as well. "Did I not give you enough attention?" she leaned back on the arm of the couch folding her fingers on her stomach.

"You play a dangerous game fauteur de troubles." he then leaned forward.

"I have been since I got here." she bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from smiling.

"And you have been doing wonderful." he smiled moving her hair from her neck.

"I know." Tiana put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. She took off the necklace and handed it to him but he did not take it.

"It's yours."

"Mama oddie said it was special. I would not want to keep it if it is."

"It is"

Tiana again tried to give it back but he put his hand up.

"It was my mother's. Before she died."

"Oh?" Tiana leaned back.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "Humans just could not handle her. So they got rid of her."

"Oh. Thats horrible."

"It is." he agreed but shrugged again.

"And you seem very passive about it." she backed away from him.

"Well. It happened awhile ago so, no point in harping on it now." he placed his hand on her ankle which she did not shake off.

"Uh huh." Tiana nodded.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Tiana then got up.

"You should probably go."

"And why should I-"

"Guest." she pointed out.

"Oh right." he got up. He then grabbed the necklace from her and put in on her.

"I'll see you later?" he asked turning her around.

"Mmm. Maybe. If i don't run away first." she shrugged.

"You're tired remember." he tilted her chin up. "I don't think you will run away."

"Little cheesy but i'll take it." she shook her head smiling.

Naveen tapped her cheek with his knuckled before leaving.

Tiana watched him leave then licked her lips. She tried to feel any invasion of her conscious or subconscious but she could not.

"Oh great." she put a hand on her now erratically beating heart. She felt like she was about to cry but didn't. Suddenly she did feel very tired and went to change out of her clothes. Trading in her gown for a long nightgown. As she came out of the bathroom all of the candles were out and the only light was the moon coming in from the patio window. Which illuminated a figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Tiana took a cautious step toward the person.

"Oh please tia it has not been that long."

"Lotte?" Tiana gasped tears filling her eyes. Tiana ran to her embracing her happily. "Oh my gosh Lotte. Ive missed you so much." she pulled away from her and looked at her in arms length. "I'm so glad to see you." she smiled tears streaming down her face.

"I really wish I could say the same Tia." Charlotte said coldly.

"Wh-what?" Tiana's smile fell as she backed away from her.

"I was in a coma Tiana. For months." Charlotte was now glaring at her. "I was unable to wake up. No matter what I did I could not get myself to wake up. Nor could I console my father who was a wreck."

"Charlotte. I-i" Tiana stuttered.

Charlotte then backhanded Tiana making her fall to the floor with a thump.

"You were supposed to help Tia! You were supposed to win, get me, us out." she was now leaning towards her. "But no. You had to go whoring around!" she shouted standing up ripping the necklace from her neck.

"Charlotte. I. I am. I am fighting for us. I swear." Tiana tried to reason as she stood up

"Then why do you have this?" Charlotte dangled the necklace in front of her. "And this?" she grabbed her arm and showed where the tattoo was supposed to be. "See. Its paused. Probably never to be played again." Charlotte let go of her arm roughly.

Tiana stood silent for Charlotte was right. She lost focus on what really mattered and it led her best friend to this.

"Now i will get this done myself." Charlotte stuck a needle in the side of her. Then grabbed a necklace from around her neck and pinched her finger. Drawing blood from it. Tiana fell to the floor dazed. Charlotte put on the necklace and felt herself shift form. Soon she was Tiana.

Tiana squinted at herself. Well at least she thought it was herself for the person standing before her looked exactly like her.

"I will do this better than you ever could." Charlotte lifted the sheet from over the side of the bed and tiny dolls with needles sticking out of them came from under it and went over to Tiana. Their eyes were sewn shut and their smiles were sewn on. Slowly they began to lift her from the ground and walk her to the fireplace. Which opened into a secret stairwell then closed again. Leaving Charlotte alone, in the form of her former best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

You're the best people ever. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

/

Naveen said goodnight to the last man as he left the dining room before closing the door behind him. He began to walk aimlessly at a slow pace with no direction in mind, that is until he wound up at Tiana's door. He stared at the door for a few moments perplexed.

'Maybe I should knock. No she might be asleep. Or maybe she's not. Well you're never going to know until you try.' before he could stop himself he knocked on the door three times. He did not wait long before he heard a 'come in.' Opening the door as silently as possible he walked in. The room was half lit by the moonlight but other than that it was completely dark. He went in further looking for Tiana and found her draped across the couch. She had on a white linen cloth across her shoulder down across her chest area then wrapped around her waist.

"Tiana?" he came to the couch and stood behind it looking at her.

Charlotte pushed herself to her knees so that she was able to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" she tilted her head, her hair falling to the side exposing her neck.

Naveen raised an eyebrow confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Charlotte smiled putting her hand on his chest.

"Mhm." Naveen watched as she lifted herself to his lips.

"I feel just fine." Charlotte pressed her lips against his. Naveen was about to back away but she persisted and was was soon off the couch and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He backed up and carefully walked over to the bed. As he did Charlotte broke apart for air.

"Naveen, i love you." she breathed out tracing his face.

Naveen stopped and stared at her, his gaze soft. He then threw her on the bed still look at her. Charlotte felt herself blush under his gaze but did not look away. Naveen crawled on top of her stopping so that he was hovering over her.

"Who are you?" he moved her hair from her face.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte lifted herself up to kiss her again but he backed away.

"Do not play with me." he traced down her face to her cleavage. "Either tell me who you are." his finger hooked on the necklace. "Or I find out myself and I am fairly sure you do not want me to find out by myself." he stared at her dead in the eyes his gaze menacing.

Charlotte took a shaky breath, swallowing hard. She reached up to where the necklace was hooked and began to lift it over her head. Naveen got off of her and allowed her to remove the necklace. When it was off she felt herself form back to herself. Naveen shook his head and hopped off the bed chuckling to himself.

"You. Of course." he smiled running his hand through his hair. "What do you want?" he looked at her while leaning on the wall.

"You." she smiled crossing her legs.

"No." he shook his head. "Try again."

"How do you know?"

"Well. If you wanted me for yourself." he plucked the necklace from her hands. "You would not be masquerading as your friend." he crushed the necklace in his hand and let the pieces fall to the ground. "What do you want?" he asked again this time his tone clipped.

"I want the drugs you gave me." she finally answered.

"The drugs?"

"And you dead." she added afterwards.

"There it is!" he shouted with enthusiasm pushing himself off the wall. "You want me dead. Your friend wanted me dead and you my dear, safe." he chuckled. "But here you are, again. In the belly of the beast." he sat next to her but Charlotte quickly stood up moving away from him. "Why not let her finish the job then?"

"She wasn't going to finish the job." she sneered looking at the floor.

"Evidence?"

"You." she glared at him her eyes narrowed.

"Moi?"

"Yes."

"Again. Evidence."

"Well just now." she gestured around the room. "What were planning to do, if it was actually her?"

"Where is she?" he asked after tracing his teeth with his tongue pointedly ignoring her question

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely." he gave smile as he stood up.

Charlotte took a step back trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"What's in it for me?" she looked more at his forehead than anywhere else.

"Oh well." he grabbed her throat. "The only thing that comes to mind at the moment would be your life." he shrugged. Charlotte struggled and clawed at his grip but he was unrelenting. She finally choked out an 'Ill show you' before he let her go. She wheezed as she got her breath back.

"Okay. Come on. I do not have all day."

Charlotte grumbled and got to her feet. She went to the fireplace and touched a place on the mantle. The back parted giving way to a secret staircase. Charlotte looked to Naveen but he just gestured for her to go on. So she did. The two walked down the steps for minutes until they came down to a secret dungeon. Charlotte went off to the side and gestured outwards. Naveen continues on and was surprised by what he saw. On the far left wall there were several mask. One big one in the middle and two small ones on its side. There was a small desk near the staircase and Tiana was next to it.

"Tiana?" Naveen walked over to her ready to move her away from the tubes that were connected to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice warned from behind.

Naveen brushed Tiana's cheek before standing up.

"And why not?"

"Well soul sucking is a powerful thing. Wouldn't want to move her and her soul just go anywhere it wants now do we?"

"I'm sorry I have not made your acquaintance. You are?"

"Facilier." the man stuck out his hand, Naveen shook his hand and introduced himself.

"I do apologize for letting you see her in this state. Her soul is a feisty little thing." he glanced over to Tiana.

"Mhm." Naveen nodded and moved so that he was blocking her.

"You are very protective of her." Facilier went to the desk and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Charlotte. Charlotte nodded and went to a back room which Naveen only saw now.

"I have reasons." he shrugged.

"Yes I've been told."

A silence came between them.

"Well now that, that is over." Facilier took out a gun. "Time for you to go."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Naveen lunged at him catching him at the throat. Facilier had already fired off a shot hitting Naveen in the stomach but Naveen did not feel it. He continued to squeeze until he felt a snap under his fingers. But before Facilier went he thanked Naveen. Facilier died staring at him his eyes vacant but a smile on his lips. Then everything went into disarray. The masks eyes began to glow in anger then a vortex took Facilier's body. The tubes that were connected to tiana were yanked from her which made her cry out. Naveen watched as everything was sucked up and did not notice Charlotte coming from behind. Tianas eyes opened slowly as she felt her conscious come back. She tried to stand but was unable so she just lay there. She saw Charlotte come into view and asked for help but did not see the knife Charlotte had.

"Charlotte please." she begged lifting her hand up to her friend. Charlotte took it then raised the knife. Tianas eyes widen in fear but a shot rang out and Charlotte slumped forward to the ground. Right on top of Tiana. Soon the whole place began to shake and the room began to be sucked into the vortex that was created. Naveen went over to Tiana and lifted her up bridal style. Tiana tried to push herself from him but he held firm and ran out of the room as it collapsed in on itself.

When they came out of the fireplace, Tiana tried again to get out of his arms and succeeded. She got on two wobbly feet and had to hold onto the table for support.

"I hate you." she seethed. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Naveen opened his mouth ready to retort but Tiana stumbled forward falling to her knees. Naveen reached for her and caught her before she could completely fall to the ground. She passed out before she could say anything else or hear what Naveen said.

"I know." he picked up up again and put her in bed. Before he left she began to shake violently, then she began to scream in pain. Naveen watched in horror before he realized what was happening. A second later he shouted for Mama Oddie.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

You're the best people ever. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

/

"Dad." Tiana groaned rolling to the side and back. "Dad." she groaned again her sweat pouring onto the pillow that was beneath her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Naveen watched her worriedly as she turned again to the side and back.

"Her soul is trying to leave her body." Mama Oddie answered.

"So why is she calling for her dad?"

"Sentiment? Someone important?" she shrugged putting her hand on Tina's shoulder. Tiana shook once then settled. Mama Oddie rolled her to her back and hovered her hands over her. A yellow hue came over Tiana.

"What are you doing?" Naveen looked over her shoulder but Mama Oddie nudged him away.

"Calling her soul back and keeping it there.."

"That means?"

"Something like this will never happen again." After a few minutes the yellow hue went down into Tiana. Naveen watched as Tiana settled down considerably and she finally began to breathe evenly.

"Alright. That should do it. She might need a few days to recuperate and I don't suggest moving her." Mama Oddie stepped away from the bed.

"Thank you Mama Oddie."

"Mhm. Watch over her. And make sure when she wakes up, she eats." Mama Oddie squeezed his forearm then left.

Naveen sighed and sat on the bed next to Tiana. He put his hand over hers and took a deep breath.

"Okay Tiana." he patted her hand expecting some type of reaction but did not receive one. So he sat there and waited.

/

3 days later

"So we won. Wars over now. Only 150 died." he moved the covers up to her chin then moved her hair to the side.

"It's been three days. Only three. You can get up now. But no pressure." he quickly added with a chuckle. He moved to the tray that was at her bed side and grabbed the cup of water. "Thirsty?" he offered it to her but she still did not move. "Okay." he sat down next to her again and watched her.

Just then the door burst open. Mama Oddie came in Juju slithering behind her.

"She still has not woken up?"

"No."

Mama Oddie sighed as she came in with a tray that had new food on it.

"Naveen this is not healthy." Mama Oddie replaced the tray and handed the other one to Naveen. Naveen took it confused as he was pushed away from the bed. "You need to go and get away."

"No. What if she wakes up-"

"Ill let you know. But you need to go back out there. You can not spend all your time worrying." Mama Oddie then sat in a chair that was pulled up for her from Juju.

"I'm not." Naveen looked at tiana. "I'm not going to I just-"

"Naveen go." Mama Oddie folded her hands on her stomach and Juju pushed Naveen on the leg. Naveen sighed as he was pushed away from Tiana.

"You promise?" Naveen asked.

"Yes i do." Mama Oddie promised.

Naveen sighed again and reluctantly left.

/

Naveen tried not to roll his eyes as he heard another case.

'I don't care. I dont care.' "I don't care."

"What?"

"What?" Naveen repeated his attention coming back to the issue at hand. "Okay listen." Naveen sat up straighter looking ther person in the eye. "I do not care what your problem is. As must as I heard, before I tuned you out, you just sound spoiled and rude. Although, you do seem genuinely concerned about your fathers well being. Maybe it's because he supplies the jewels on your over exposed chest, but I don't know." Naveen clasped his hands together.

"I don't understand. How is that supposed to help?" she looked at him with a hurt expression Naveen ignored it.

"Oh by showing you that the world does not revolve around you. You want to go find your father then do it. But i will not waste my or any of my soldiers time."

She stared at him with a hurt and surprised expression but still stood up and left.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" one of the soldiers near him asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Naveen stood up and fixed his cuffs. "Okay. I'm done."

"But there is still more."

"Said i was done." Naveen left the room and went back to Tiana's room.

When he came in Mama Oddie just came out of the bathroom.

"Has she woken up?"

"Were you told she was?" Mama Oddie asked. She went to Tiana's bed side and fixed the covers.

Naveen sighed and walked up to them.

"You can go."

"Are you sure you are in the right mental state to stay here?" Mama Oddie asked while Juju slithered around her wrist.

"I'm fine. You can go." he touched her shoulder. "Please."

Mama Oddie sighed and patted his arm before leaving. Naveen sat on the bed next to Tiana sighing.

"Come on Tiana." he touched her shoulder hoping to get a response. He then leaned in close to her lips. Tiana sucked in a breath and sat up quickly almost hitting her forehead on Naveens. As she did Naveen leaned away from her with a smile on his face. Tiana took several deep breaths but began to cough.

"You're awake." Naveen smiled happily touching her arm.

Tiana turned her head towards him, tears in her eyes. She threw herself at him knocking off the bed and to the ground. Tiana screamed in frustration as she wrestled him to the ground but Naveen rolled her over so that he was on top. Tiana continued to struggle, trying to get the upper hand.

"Tiana calm down." Naveen pinned down her wrist and straddle her waist.

"No. No." Tiana tried to get her wrist free or she could anything free.

"Calm down." Naveen repeated but Tiana continued to struggle.

"You killed her." she said breathlessly. "You killed my, my-" she stopped and looked away tears forming in her eyes. Naveen sighed and got off of her and sat next to her. Tiana sat up and covered her face with her hands.

"There was nothing you could do." Naveen rubbed her back.

"Wasn't there?" Tiana looked at him, her vision clouded. Tiana got up taking a deep breath. "I could have talked to her. I could have, I could have-"

"Won?" Naveen got up dusting off his pants.

"Yes." she looked at him. "Won."

"Okay. Then what?" he asked with a shrug.

"She would not be dead." she countered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. If I just would have stayed focused she would still be alive."

"Her choice was her own. Nothing you could do about that."

"You don't know that."

"I'm just as sure as you are about you being able to change both of your lives."

Tiana stared at him for a few minutes before falling to the floor. She put her head between her legs and covered her neck with her hands. Naveen sighed and went near her sitting across from her cross legged.

"Listen. I know i'm the last person you want to talk to or even hear from right now. But you have to know. You're human. You will make mistakes and this one was that you pegged yourself a hero."

"I know." Tiana sighed, rubbing her face.

"But you can learn from this." he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not supposed to be perfect. That's what interest me about you."

"You as general human race or individually?" Tiana asked with a chuckle.

"Individual."

Tiana stopped and looked at him. She gave him a small smile and looked back to the ground.

"Im starving." Tiana finally said.

"Bet you are." Naveen went to the tray next to her bed and gave it to her.

"Did you try to kiss me?" Tiana asked after taking a bite of the orange she had just peeled.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"Well when i woke up. You were pretty close."

"Doesn't mean I tried to kiss you." Naveen countered.

"So what you were checking something in my eye?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well no. Though I saw a tick on your eyelid."

"On my eyelid?" she questioned.

"How would you know, you were knocked out."

"Doesn't mean i was not aware." she put the orange peel.

"Okay. Do you remember what i told you this morning?."

"We won. 220 dead?" she guessed.

"150. Close though."

"Thanks." tiana looked down at her food playing with a piece of bread.

"Hey. You will feel better it just takes time." he assured patting her shoulder. Tiana gave him a small smile.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she put the try on the ground.

"You need to eat more than that." he pushed the tray back to her.

"No really i'm okay." she pushed the tray back.

"No you need to eat more." he offered her the grapes.

"No. I'm okay." she pushed his hand away.

"Tiana." he stared at in the eyes.

"Naveen." she leveled his gaze.

They both had a stare off. Just then Mama Oddie came in smiling happily.

"You're awake! Are you eating?"

"No. She says she's done." Naveen spoke up. Tiana glared at him but he just made a face back at her

"Well how much has she eaten."

"An entire orange." Tiana said proudly.

"Well that's not bad." Mama Oddie said.

Tiana stuck her tongue out at Naveen.

"But if would be beneficial for you to eat more."

"Ha."

Tiana grumbled and grabbed a grape from the tray.

"More than that." Naveen chided.

Tiana looked him in the eyes and took an entire handful of grapes and stuffed them in her mouth.

"As long as you're eating." he shrugged as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"You two are such children." Mama Oddie chuckled helping Tiana's to clean up tray.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer

You are the best people that Facilier and Charlotte are dead, not coming back. Hope I helped. On with the story :)

/

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?" Naveen asked as he circled the rim of his glass with his finger.

"Why are there so many, mostly, women here that…" Tiana stopped as she tried to look for the right word. "are fed on."

Naveen took a thoughtful sip from his glass before answering.

"Not entirely sure. Over the past years it was only women available and the men were well," he looked out the patio window. "at war."

"Oh." Tiana put the bowl on the nightstand next to her and went to stand up making Naveen move his feet from the bed.

"Hey hey whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Naveen stood up blocking her path.

"To the bathroom." she stated matter of factly as she pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"And just the bathroom?" he asked his tone warning.

"No. I was thinking of actually taming lions afterwards. I have been a little rusty as of late." she said sarcastically moving around him.

"Ha ha." Naveen sat back down lifting his legs back on the bed and crossing them.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Groaning he got up and went to answer it.

"Oh Naveen. I had no idea you would still be here." Mama Oddie pushed past him and into the room. "Where is Tiana?"

"Bathroom." Naveen closed the door and followed her in.

"Okay." Mama Oddie nodded. "Listen she can leave her bedroom now. She is safe. But I need to talk to you of what might follow." Mama Oddie sat on the edge of the bed while Juju slid off her wrist and to the bathroom door.

"What do you mean?" Naveen grabbed the chair next to the bed and sat across from her.

"Naveen i have seen your affection grow for this woman over the months and I just want you to be careful." Mama Oddie found his hand and held it.

"I still don't-"

"It's just that. She came here with the intent of killing you. Do you really think that would go away so quickly?" Mama Oddie rubbed her thumb over his hand.

"I'm sorry. You're warning me not to fall for her? Were you not team us in the first place?"

"I still am. I think you two would make the most beautiful couple and compliment each other nicely." Mama Oddie conceded patting his hand. "It's just. I do not want to see you get hurt."

"Mama oddie. I thank you for your concern." Just then the door began to open and Juju was hissing and slithering his way towards them. "But i think we will be okay."

"Hey Mama Oddie. Everything okay?" Tiana asked coming to the old lady and giving her a hug.

"Wonderful dear. You can roam about and do whatever you please." Mama Oddie said happily.

"Great." Tiana exclaimed happily clasping her hands in front of her.

"Just take it easy. No more soul stealing." Mama Oddie wagged her finger in Tiana's face who laughed.

"You got it. Thank you." Tiana gave her a hug in appreciation.

"Of course. Oh Naveen, you're needed in the dining hall." Mama Oddie smiled then squeezed Naveens shoulder before leaving the two.

"Thank you mama Oddie." he called after her before turning his attention to tiana.

"Okay. You have freedom to move about. What will you do first?"

"I don't know." Tiana smiled looking at the bed. "Maybe the library. Or gardens. Or-"

"Well you have plenty of time to figure it out. Just don't get into any trouble."

"Yes sir." Tiana saluted him before going to the closest.

Naveen smiled and shook his head.

"Im glad youre better Tiana." Naveen touched her hand getting her attention.

Tiana looked at him surprised by the contact.

"Im glad too." she responded happily. Naveen nodded one last time then left.

Tiana let out a breath she had been holding and watched as Naveen left.

"Shit." She gasped as she felt her heart beat erratically.

/

Tiana walked through the garden passing her hand over the flowers. She felt weird. She could run. Right now, she could have been halfway home. But here she was. Caressing flowers.

"Ugh." she rubbed a hand on her face trying to clear her head. Sitting on the bench she put her feet up and leaned back on her hands looking to the direction of the setting sun.

She heard a hiss on the ground and found Juju slithering towards her. With a smile she bent down and offered her arm to him allowing him to wrap himself around her arm.

"Hey Juju." she petted his head fondly. She received a hiss in response. Laying down on the rest of the bench she continued to talk to the snake. It was night time by the time Tiana felt hungry.

"Oh crap." she swung her legs from the bench and went to the patio door Juju still attached to her.

When she went in she saw that the candles had been lit in the halls. Juju made a hiss noise letting her know that he wanted down. Obliging to the snake she set him down and continued to wander.

"You know you really should not wander alone in the dark."

"Shit." she jumped in her place and covered her head with her arms.

"Like I said."

"Yeah. Because you do not know how many weirdos would do that." Tiana grumbled continuing to walk.

"Exactly." Naveen nodded walking next to her.

"So where are you headed?" Naveen asked as they walked for a few minutes.

"I do not know." Tiana answered honestly. Just then her stomach grumbled. "Maybe the kitchen."

"Or the dining room. Where food is already prepared." he suggested.

"Um." Tiana put a finger on her chin. "No."

"How do you still not trust the food?"

"I do. I still don't like the company." she shrugged opening the kitchen door.

"Are you referring to me?" Naveen asked a little on edge.

Tiana stopped and turned to him.

"Not you." she stopped looking for the right word. "Just your company." she went to the cabinets and started to get the supplies she needed.

"How do you mean?" Naveen went to a chair and sat.

"They all, gave in." she shrugged taking out a pan. "Well not so much gave in just. I don't know. Feels like I'm not me anymore."

"Hm." Naveen mulled it over as he watched her. "Would you like some help?"

"Um sure. Can you whip these eggs?" she handed him the bowl and went to get the other things she needed.

Naveen nodded and went to help her. When he was done Tiana gave him the task of mincing but he began to have trouble.

"Okay." Tiana went behind him and positioned his hands and began to help him with the first few cuts then allowed him to do it by himself.

"Congratulations. You can mince." she smiled. Naveen put the ingredient in the pan and went on to the next. Tiana began to mix the ingredients in the pan when Naveen came up behind her and put the rest of the ingredients in the pan.

"Smells good." Naveen commented.

"Thank you." Tiana blushed slightly at the closeness.

Soon the two were in a closer proximity with each other almost touching. Tiana plated her dish and put it on the counter as Naveen sat across from her.

"Would you like to try?" Tiana asked as Naveen continued to stare at her plate.

"Sure." Naveen leaned closer and opened his mouth. Tiana shook her head but still fed him.

"Taste good. Mon fauteur de troubles can cook."

"Thanks." she smiled going to eat some more Naveen took her plate.

"Hey!" Tiana chased him around the counter trying to get her plate back. "Naveen give it back."

"No." Naveen shoveled the food into his mouth and continued to run around.

"Naveen give it." she jumped onto his back and went to grab it but naveen put the plate on the counter and stood up fully, making him give her a piggy back.

"Oh shit." Tiana gasped wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing herself tightly to his back.

"Give me my food."

"No."

"Naveen."

"Tiana."

"I just want my food."

"Too bad."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you are making it so fun." he answered back letting her down. Tiana slowly made it to the ground and reached for the plate but Naveen grabbed it first holding it over his head.

"Hey."

"Secret word." Naveen smiled.

"Now." Tiana reached for it trying to pull down his arm.

"Tsk tsk." he shook his head.

By this time Tiana was on her toes close to his face. When she looked him in the eyes she suddenly stopped, entranced. Naveen stopped as well leveling her expression. They became as close as a brush to the lips before a door slamming made them break out of it. Tiana looked to where the door closed and did Naveen. Seeing him distracted Tiana took the plate from him.

"Hey." he reached for her but she went to the other side of the counter. Sticking her tongue out she began to eat.

Kicking a pea with the tip of his boot. "Look at the mess you made."

"You made it too." she reminded him.

"Guess I will help you."

"Good." she smiled. He began to clean up the mess.

"Oh. Now." she emptied her bowl and put it in the sink.

"No tomorrow at sunset before the stars aline." he said sarcastically still cleaning.

"No need for sass." she got up to help.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer

/

Tiana felt a smile bloom on her face as she woke up to the sun in her room. Getting up she got ready for the day with a simple tunic and leggings with flats and her hair in a ponytail. She went to the training room and practiced for what seemed like hours until she became tired and hungry. When she went to the kitchen she fixed herself something to eat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw fast movement. Putting her plate in the sink she went to follow them. She ended up in the now darkening library. Going in further she left the door open in case she found nothing. She turned around to leave but Evangeline was in front of her.

"Ah." she jumped at the girl's sudden presence but Evangeline did not react.

"Hey, Evangeline. Haven't seen you in a while." she smiled nonchalantly.

"Why did you give up?" Evangelines eyes were sad as she looked up at Tiana.

"What?"

"You gave up. You promised you wouldn't and you did." this time tears were beginning to come out of her eyes making Tiana panic.

"No. No. Honey I didn't. I promise." Tiana placed her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes. You did." Evangeline pulled away from her and grabbed her wrist. "You stopped the game. I saw you two in the kitchen. I saw the way you looked at him and I knew you just gave up."

Tiana took her wrist back and stepped away from her. She looked at the child confused unable to say anything. Evangeline then launched herself and wrapped her arms around Tina's waist burying her face in her stomach.

"Please. I don't want to end up like them. Please." Evangeline pleaded tears now pooling out of her eyes.

"Okay." Tiana patted the girl's back. "Okay."

Tiana sighed as she waited for the girl to calm down before taking her to her room, since she had no idea where she slept or lived, so her room it was. Tiana almost stopped when she realized she called it her room. To her that was weird but she shrugged it off. She laid Evangeline on her bed and went to go take a bath. When she came back, she saw Evangeline still sleeping on her bed so she went to go find Mama Oddie.

When she found the old woman it was almost noon. Mama Oddie was in the garden picking up herbs with Juju following her and helping her find what she needed.

"Mama Oddie?" Tiana stopped just next to her tapping her shoulder.

"Yes dear?" Mama Oddie stood up dusting her hands off each other.

"I have a question, it's about Evangeline." Tiana followed Mama Oddie back to a bench and sat down with her as she picked in her basket.

"What is it?"

Tiana sat down next to her trying to form her question.

"Wh-" she stopped and thought about it. "Why is she…" this time she trailed off trying to think of a better way. Mama Oddie waited patiently.

"Exactly how did Evangeline get here?" she finally settled turning her body to Mama Oddie.

"Well, she and Ray are not the first to actually be brought here." Mama Oddie began.

"I dont understand."

"When parents are in a bind they drop their children off, here." Mama Oddie rummaged through her basket again. "Or they sell them, here." she went on.

"Sell them?" Tiana knew it was not uncommon but she did not know how close she was to it.

"Yes. To pay a debt or to simply be rid of the burden." Mama had a grim tone.

"What will happen to them when they are older?"

"That is something you will have to ask Naveen."

Tiana slumped. She had a bit of information but she still worried for the two.

"Alright." she went to get up but Mama Oddie stopped her by catching her wrist.

"Dont hurt him. He would do anything for you."

Tiana patted the old woman's hand before leaving to go find Naveen. She found him in the dining room, it was before dinner time.

"Tiana." he smiled as she came towards him. "To what do i owe this pleasure?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I uh." Tiana felt herself almost scatter brain as she came to him. She shook her head and moved his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. "I need to talk you."

"Oh yeah. Sure." he suddenly grabbed her hand which she did not protest to. He took them to a room that was connected to the dining room. When they were there he closed the sliding doors behind them and turned to her.

"So what is it?" he asked standing over her.

Tiana took a deep breath and began to speak but stopped and looked away, suddenly feeling suffocated.

"Hey," he cupped her cheek making her look at him. "What is it?"

Tiana licked her lips in nervousness. She noticed how close they were and his hand had made it on her waist.

"Um, Evangeline and Ray." she finally got out tearing away from him. She felt cold from the loss of contact so she put her arms around her.

"Weird turn but Ill go with it." Naveen relented putting his hands up going to the couch and leaning against the back. "What about Evangeline and Ray?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long are they going to stay here?" She stared at the ground keeping a distance between them.

"Well." he pushed off the couch and walked to her. "They could stay till their old," he snaked his arms around her waist. "or dead." he shrugged.

Tiana tried to look at him from her angle but it did not help so she turned in his arms so that she was able to see him face to face.

"But they can leave right?"

Naveen sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Right?" Tiana put her hands on his biceps.

He took a deep breath and looked back her while saying no.

"What?" she pushed away from him by his shoulder but he kept his hands on her waist so that she could not go too far.

"No, don't do that." he pleaded trying to pull her back to him but she kept their distance with her hands on his shoulders.

"Why can they not leave?"

Naveen sighed looking down. He really was not in the mood for this and fighting with her never got them anywhere.

"Because their parents owe a debt that has to be paid." he explained.

"And how are they supposed to pay it?"

"Being here." he shrugged.

"Doing what?" she pressed.

"Serving basically."

Tiana narrowed her eyes at him pushing him off of her.

"Stop being so vague."

"Ask better questions."

"What exactly is their service to you?" she asked irritated.

"Anything I want! Is that what you want to hear?" he shouted.

"No it's not! I want to know the truth!" she shouted back.

"Fine. You want the truth here's the truth. They will be soldiers or they will be food or they will be serving in the palace staff, wherever any help is needed the most and yes they will do it for the rest of their lives. They have no other choice."

Tiana backed away from him, disgust written all over her face. A silence came between the two before Tiana spoke up.

"I want the game back on." she said in a clipped tone.

"You must be joking." he gave a nervous chuckle while shaking his head. When Tiana did not join him and say she was he set his face straight. "Tiana they are children. Just children who-"

"They are not just children. They are the future and keeping them here does nothing." she accused.

"So wh-what you are just going to save them too? Huh? Be the heroin again? Because that worked so well the last time." he said mockingly.

Tiana squinted trying to not to show him any tears. But her face was set and she would not give him any more ammo than he already had.

"Okay." Naveen threw up his hands. He grabbed her arm squeezing her wrist. "You want the game back on fine." He squeezed harder making tiana drop to her knee looking up at him. She felt her lines begin to engrave in her skin in a painful way. She kept her teats at bay as she stared up at him defiantly.

"Games back on." he threw her arm back at her and stormed out.

Tiana gasped as she looked at her wrists. The frog shield was back and the stake. Closing her eyes she felt her heart hammer in her chest painfully. She knew what she was about to do was wrong. But she could not allow children to be subjected to a future stuck here. Getting to her feet she went to go find Ray.

As night came Tiana packed one large bag and set it near the bed where Ray and Evangeline slept peacefully.

"Tiana." Mama Oddie called her from the door.

"Yes?" she asked turning to the woman.

"You don't have to do this you know." Mama Oddie walked in next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tiana looked down at the children.

"No. I do."

Mama Oddie sighed sitting behind Tiana her hand still on her shoulder.

"He loves you, you know. This will crush him. It already has. You should have heard what he did at dinner."

"I didnt mean to hurt him, its just," she trailed off looking at her hands.

"You dont always have to be strong for others Tiana."

"I understand. But I don't want them to suffer." she placed her hand on Rays hand.

"Okay." Mama Oddie squeezed her shoulder.

"I am sorry Mama Oddie." Tiana turned to her grabbing her hands.

"I know dear." Mama Oddie patted her hands.

"Could you watch them, make sure they are safe." Tiana got up from the bed.

"Of course dear."

"Thank you." Tiana kissed Mama Oddies cheek then left.

Mama Oddie sighed fixing the blankets so that they were tucked under the children's chins.

"I hope all goes well for them." she sighed petting Juju who gave her a sad look.

Tiana tracked her way to Naveens room thinking of the map of the castle from before. When she arrived at his doors they were locked. But she used a pin that was stuffed in her shoe. The room was dark and the lay out was different. The room she walked into was a full sized living room with a fireplace. Walking further in she came into a bedroom she noticed that the patio doors were thrown wide open making the room colder. She saw movement on a king side bed and went to it throwing back the covers back she held the stake ready to strike but she stopped. Under the covers was a woman curled up and crying. Tiana flicked her wrist back making the stake disappear. Tentatively she touched the girls shoulder getting her attention. The girl gasped and her eyes snapped opened fear in her eyes. Tiana tried not to gag as the smell of blood flooded her nose.

"Are you okay?"

The girl put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and pointed to the patio doors across from them. Tiana nodded and helped the girl up from the bed.

"Okay. My name is Tiana. Go to my room and tell Mama oddie i sent you, then run. Directions are in the bag." as she helped the girl to the door she noticed another lying on the couch, it was Gabrielle. Tiana went to check on her but the woman she was holding up stopped her.

"She was dead when I got here." she said solemnly. Tiana sighed and helped the girl to the door just as another opened. Tiana quickly helped her out.

"Wait what about you?" the woman stopped.

"Ill be fine." Tiana tried to push her out but she would not be moved.

"But-"

"Hey!" a door slammed and glass shattered.

"Go." Tiana pushed her out and closed the door and put her back on it. Taking a deep breath she passed by Gabrielle and into his room, which felt like a lion's den to her.

Naveen was at a table near the patio door. She noticed that glass littered the ground around him but that did not seem to bother him.

"You know, I believe she does this shit on purpose. Just because her dumbass friend got kidnapped." Naveen threw back his drink then slammed it on the table which shattered. Tiana gasped and jumped at his harshness. Naveen turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. Tiana swallowed nervously.

"You," he pointed a finger at her as if trying to figure something at. He walked to her until he was hovering over her menacingly. Tiana could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're not really here." he finally said poking her in the shoulder and walking to the end of the bed sitting down, putting his head in his hands.

"I am." she went over to him feeling his vulnerability but was afraid of his rashness.

"No. No, youre not." he shook his head then began to take off his shoes.

"And why would i not be here?" she kneeled in front of him helping to take off his shoes.

"Because you hate me."

Tiana stopped and looked at him seeing his pain.

"I don't hate you." she put his other shoe down and stood up leaning against the post of the bed.

"Ha." he fell to his back his hands over his eyes. "You do."

"And why would I?"she crossed her arms over her chest looking at him. Suddenly she found herself on her back on his bed with him on top of her.

"Because i have had bad dreams about you." he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Killed your best friend with a bullet. Right in front of you." Naveen cane close to her lips but Tiana looked away. He smiled and kissed her neck instead.

"I take children from their homes and use them for my own gain."

Tiana looked back at him her heart pounding. She could not get her stake because her arms were basically pinned to her sides.

"There plenty more reasons for you to hate me, I think you want to see the worst in me so you have a reason not to love me." Naveen kissed her cheek.

"Not true. Its just-" She finally got her arm free so she was able to flip him over so she was on top. "I don't want to love a monster." she stabbed him in the heart and watched as fear came into his eyes then happiness. Tiana relaxed on him letting out a breath. She felt tears come to her eyes as she sat on top of him. All at once she felt anguish, accomplishment, anger and it all came out in tears. Tiana began to get off of him as Naveens eyes snapped open sitting up knocking her over. Tiana then felt pain in her heart, like it was trying to stop but keep her alive at the same time.

Naveen checked his chest then noticed Tiana next to him.

"You are here."

"Youre-Youre supposed to be dead." she choked out trying to breathe but her lungs were not accepting any oxygen.

"I am already." he informed. "But you won." he laughed happily.

"Then what is happening to me?"

"I do not know. It has been awhile since anyone has ever-" he stopped as a gleam came into his eyes. "Youre becoming like me." he said with a smile.

"What?" she suddenly felt light headed.

"Ha!" he bounced off the bed. "I am the very thing you wanted to kill and here you are. Turning into a vampire." he laughed. "Oh the irony."

"No." she clutched at her clothes. "No."

"Yes. Congratulations dear." he left her on the bed as she shouted after him.

Naveen smiled as he closed the door to his room. Mama Oddie was there waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"She won." Naveen told her with a smile. Inside the room Tiana crawled off the bed and onto the floor with glass trying to hold the table for support she broke it.

"What is going in there?" Mama Oddie asked.

"Oh she is just changing." he shrugged.

"You seem oddly happy about this."

"Because i am. The woman I love is becoming one of me and she will love me too."

"Are you sure about that?" Mama Oddie asked.

Just then something slammed against the door making it almost break.

"Eventually." Naveen leaned away from the door.

/

Hello my lovelies...yes that is it and I would like to thank the follows, reviews, and favorites. Special shoutout to Meg and Free you are the best. Thank you so much for reading. Oh uh fyi next story will begin December 1st. Again thank you, you are the best :) 3


	24. Chapter 24

(Hi hi, this is not a new chapter just a message for Meg)

Hey, I got your well wishes and I wanted you to know I am fine. I actually finished this story and writing a new one called Just This Once, but I am so glad that you enjoyed this story you're the best :)

With love,

Keepitup


End file.
